Shawty Shawty
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Vanitas et Roxas sont obligés de collaborer à cause de leur chef d'unité, et si personne ne finit blessés à la fin, ils auront beaucoup de chances UA. Two-Shot.
1. Don't you wanna be mine

Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais ça date de 3 ans. Voilà voilà.

OCC en vue, vous êtes prévenus. JE REPETE : OCC EN VUE !

Tout est à Square Enix. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La contrée du départ forme de nombreux porteurs de Keyblade, quelques rares excellents éléments peuvent prétendre à devenir des maîtres de la Keyblade, passés un certain niveau. D'autres formations existent, et bien qu'elles soient toutes aussi performantes et redoutables, la ville reste connue pour cela.

L'école est divisée par année d'arrivée, c'est-à-dire leur promotion, puis par unité. Les unités contiennent pas plus de quinze personnes, ajustées chaque semestre en fonction du mode de combat, des affinités entre les équipiers, et de leurs compétences.

Depuis peu, Roxas Strife (unité O, pour Organization) et Vanitas Fair (unité B, pour Birth) coopèrent ensemble. Ou du moins, leurs chefs d'unité partagent un intérêt suffisamment commun pour forcer les deux porteurs à s'associer. Rien n'interdit aux membres de différentes unités d'être ensemble, les leçons théoriques sont donnés en cours magistraux pour toute la promotion, mais cela n'arrive pas tant que ça. Sans doute sont-ils les seuls spécialisés dans le combat rapproché avec une forte utilisation de la magie, mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour les mettre ensemble ?

Apparemment oui. Une mission à réaliser sur le terrain par binôme, une gentille phrase dans les couloirs de l'école, quelques photos d'eux ensemble, et hop ! Le tour est joué.

Tout le monde pense qu'ils s'entendent relativement bien.

La vérité ?

Vanitas déteste viscéralement Roxas. Ils doivent partager le même compartiment le temps que dure l'association, alors à la moindre occasion il lui en fait baver. Le lit mouillé pendant la nuit, les sous-vêtements roses après lavage, des verres dans les céréales, des fringues disparus, des choses moisies dans son assiette, absence de papier toilette, entre autres petites contrariétés. Rien de grave pour Roxas qui a grandi en subissant bien pire comme blague.

Il attend juste le bon moment pour se venger comme il faut.

Roxas est très observateur, à force de vivre quasiment H24 avec son rival, il a commencé à repérer plusieurs habitudes (toilettes à 4:03 toutes les nuits, toast légèrement cramés, tendance à l'exhibitionnisme, 10 minutes à se jeter des fleurs avant de partir, un verre de lait avant de dormir, mange en désordre) et la plus notable et bizarre : craint les tétons.

 _Craint les tétons._

(Roxas a dû se calmer pendant plus d'une heure pour ne pas se moquer de Vanitas en face à face.)

Au début, il ne savait pas qu'il craignait vraiment. Vanitas s'écarte parfois quand quelqu'un va le frôler d'un peu trop près. Il se protège d'abord le torse, même pas le ventre ou les bourses. Il met des tee-shirts faussement moulant et dans une matière particulière.

Roxas s'en est rendu compte quand il espionnait Vanitas de temps à autre. À chaque fois que le porteur Vanitas, alias B9-20.10, effleure sans le vouloir ses bouts de chairs, il ferme les yeux et se mordille la lèvre, alors que ses joues rougissent. Et c'est juste wow.

Depuis il ne sait combien de temps, il fait une fixette sur ses tétons. Il y pense beaucoup et trop souvent.

« Je te jure mec, il craint les tétons, j'en suis sûr. »

« Roxas... » Soupire Hayner, son meilleur ami, à l'autre bout de la ligne. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Je suis sûr que non, arrête d'y penser ! »

« Tu m'en demandes trop. Je vis avec lui, je sais qu'il est super sensible. Tu devrais voir ton visage, gars. Tellement... expressif. Je comprends ce que les filles lui trouvent. »

« ...Je vais faire comme si je n'avais _jamais_ entendu ça. T'es une groupie en fait. »

« Eh, respecte-moi quand même ! J'ai dit qu'il me faisait bander, pas que j'aimais ses combats. »

« Depuis que t'es avec lui, j'ai envie d'effacer de ma mémoire tout ce que tu dis. J'te jure, c'est flippant. »

« Comprends-moi ! » Roxas s'installe sur la table de leur minuscule cuisine, un sandwich dans la main.

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, sinon ça voudra dire que je suis aussi malade que toi ; y a pas moyen. En plus, lâche l'affaire : il pue l'hétérosexualité, petit pd. »

« Bouffon. Du sexe reste du sexe. »

« Si c'est lui qui te prend, y aura pas de différence ouais. »

« On verra quand on sera dans le lit. Et tu sais ce que je vais lui faire ? »

« Non, » Hayner pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Mais dis-moi, je t'écoute. »

« Je vais lécher ses tétons indécents et les rendre tout durs. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront bien rouges ! »

Roxas lève la tête avec un grand sourire, mais croise le regard suspicieux de celui qui hante ses pensées et ses désirs les plus honteux. Vanitas s'avance dans la cuisine pour piocher dans les placards de quoi goûter.

-T'es super bizarre comme mec, j'espère qu'on te l'a déjà dit. Tu parles avec qui en plus ? Demande-t-il.

-Avec Hayner, un pote.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est avec toi ? »

« Tu le demandes tellement gentiment et avec tellement d'espérance... »

« Il est là. » en conclut Hayner.

« Oui. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Attends une minute. »

« Hum, d'accord. »

Roxas éloigne le téléphone de son oreille et regarde Vanitas. Le brun est en train de farfouiller dans tous les endroits possibles. Il meurt de faim et pas une chose n'a l'air de lui plaire, ce n'est pourtant pas comme si c'est lui-même qui avait fait les courses cette semaine.

-Eh, Vanitas.

-M'appelle pas Vanitas, grogne le concerné.

-C'est ton prénom.

-Pour toi c'est Fair ou B9-20.10, on n'est pas potes.

-Les gens ne mentaient pas quand ils disaient que t'avais vraiment un caractère de merde. Passons, j'peux inviter Hayner ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur les lèvres de Vanitas, alors qu'il prend un ton condescendant pour répondre :

-C'est à lui que tu veux lécher les tétons ?

Roxas incline la tête, prenant un air rempli de défi :

-Jaloux ?

Vanitas fronce les sourcils, agacé, virant au rouge.

-Fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à niquer dans ma piaule, gamin, compris ?

-On partage les frais, lui rappelle-t-il.

-Ne fais pas le malin. J'me casse, tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec tes conneries. Bouffon.

Vanitas sort théâtralement de la pièce. Le blond pouffe de rire. « Diva » se moque-t-il, avant de mettre le portable à son oreille.

« Hayner ? »

« Me dis pas que j'ai entendu ce que je viens d'entendre. »

« Que tu viens passer quelques jours avec nous ? Si. »

« C'est mort. »

« On est en vacances d'hiver, qu'est-ce tu peux bien faire ? Vas-y, viens. De toute façon, je réserve déjà un billet pour ce soir. T'es obligé. Et j'appelle ta mère. Comme ça t'es encore plus obligé. »

« Sale chienne. »

« C'est ça, me remercie pas connard. »

« Tu veux que je vienne pour assister à tes délires de pervers fétichiste de tétons. Excuse-moi de ne pas être emballé par ce magnifique programme. »

« Je te laisserai ma carte de crédit pour te faire plaisir. »

« Invité première classe ou rien. »

Si Roxas a la chance de pouvoir vivre dans la citadelle de l'école, ce n'est pas le cas de Hayner, élève dans un autre cursus, qui met bien une heure à venir en transport tous les jours. Pour qu'un externe puisse passer les vacances dans le bâtiment, il y a toute une procédure à faire, rapide avec les bons documents, mais tellement lente la première fois, mais aussi chère.

Grâce à son titre de porteur et aux nombreuses missions qu'il a faites, il a gagné en notoriété et s'est fait de sacrées économies.

« T'es pas trop chiant comme mec. Une vraie diva. »

« Ta gueule, tu gagnes bien ta vie. Tu viendras me chercher en plus. »

« Que dalle, c'est pas noël. Et quand t'es porteur, les heures de sommeils sont une denrée rares, me les vole pas. »

C'est pour cette raison qu'il a quand même fait toutes les démarches administratives pour que Hayner dorme dans son compartiment, alors que ça met toujours une plombe, puis qu'il est allé le récupérer dans la ville, vers une heure du matin, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

* * *

Vanitas est un lève-tôt, Roxas l'a rapidement compris lors de ses pauses pipi vers 7 heures. Et quand ils ne se croisent pas dans le couloir, B9-20.10 vient faire un tour dans sa chambre pour vérifier s'il est là ou s'il n'a aucun problème.

Ce matin ne fait pas exception à la règle. Le départ de Roxas dans la nuit l'a bien sûr réveillé et alerté, ce qui l'a forcé à rester debout, mais la fatigue l'a vite rattrapé et il s'est réveillé vers 8:35. Il effectue son rituel matinal (toilette, douche, petit-déjeuner, dix minutes à se coiffer et à s'habiller) puis se retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Roxas.

Quand son regard tombe sur le lit, il fronce les sourcils. Il reconnaît le blond sur le côté droit, bavant allégrement sur son oreiller, son corps dans une position très étrange et qu'il ne savait pas possible de réaliser dans son sommeil. Par contre, il ignore à qui appartient la tête sur l'oreiller gauche qui s'approprie toute la couette. Il appuie sur un bouton qui fait monter les stores et les rayons de soleil s'attaquent directement aux deux endormis. Malheureusement pour lui, Roxas est celui qui est en face. En sentant une chaleur étrangère, il ouvre les yeux avant de les cacher.

-Putaain, Hayner la lumière ! Ferme, ferme, ferme !

-Ta gueule, grommelle le concerné.

Hayner tape au hasard à côté de lui pour faire taire son ami, puis finit par battre des paupières en sentant Roxas se tortiller dans tous les sens. Son regard tombe sur B9-20.10 qui lui lance des foudres.

-C'est l'heure de se lever, claque-t-il.

-Putain, quoi ? Grogne Roxas, incrédule. Il est j'sais pas quelle heure-là et tu veux qu'on se lève ? Ferme, d'accord ? On fera ce que tu veux plus tard.

-Pas moyen, tu te lèves. On doit aller en salle de réunion aujourd'hui. Dans deux minutes vous n'êtes plus dans ce fichu lit.

Vanitas fusille une dernière fois les deux garçons, puis claque la porte derrière lui. Roxas sursaute et tombe du lit. Hayner le regarde, avant d'éclater de rire. Maintenant, ils sont définitivement bien réveillés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'installent à la table dans la cuisine. Tout ce qui peut servir pour le petit déjeuner est déjà sur la table. Roxas prend un bol, met des céréales dedans, ajoute du lait et commence à manger. Hayner reste perplexe par la présence de tout ça.

-Vous avez une gouvernante ? Demande-t-il.

-Hum ? Non, pourquoi on en aurait une ?

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est apparu tout seul.

-Ah ça. C'est Vanitas. Il sort toujours de quoi manger quand on est à la maison. Il cuisine trop bien.

-Une vraie femme au foyer, répond-il d'un ton narquois.

-Eh te moque pas, il est cool.

-Si je dis ta femme au foyer, ça te va ?

-C'est mieux, mais toujours méchant.

Hayner roule des yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ça lui fait du bien de pouvoir plaisanter sur n'importe quoi avec son meilleur ami. Avec ses missions dans tous les sens et sa notoriété, il ne peut plus voir Roxas aussi souvent qu'avant. Il s'en plaint pas, il est même heureux pour lui, mais ça lui manque simplement.

Il attrape une fourchette et pioche dans tout ce qui est présenté à sa vue. Ouais, Vanitas ne cuisine pas si mal que ça. (Il n'avouera pas qu'il n'a jamais mangé avec autant d'appétit ailleurs que chez sa mère)

Dans le petit salon collé à la cuisine, les liant par une porte, Vanitas a décidé de tuer des soldats en ligne. La pièce n'est pas bien grande, mais il a réussi à l'aménager de manière suffisamment correcte pour pouvoir installer une télévision et une console de jeux dans un coin. Il appuie rageusement sur les touches de sa manette, agacé et frustré. Frustré parce qu'il ne sait pas pour quelle stupide raison il est agacé. Il soupire quand il se fait assassiner par derrière.

À la fin de la partie, il n'est pas de meilleure humeur. L'arrière de son crâne tape contre le haut du canapé. Un grognement sort de sa bouche, alors que l'écran affiche un joli « défaite » pour son équipe. Fais chier. Il tape des pieds, en colère.

-Tu voulais quoi ce matin ?

Il tourne la tête et bloque son regard dans celui azur de son partenaire. La colère monte en lui quand il constate qu'il est toujours en pyjama.

-T'es sérieux, Strife ?

-T'as débarqué comme une furie, j'ai rien capté. Tu voulais quoi ?

-On va en salle de réunion aujourd'hui ! T'as oublié ou merde ? Nos chefs pensent que c'est bien de s'afficher ensemble plutôt que de rester enfermés ici. Encore si on faisait autre chose que s'emmerder, je ne dirais pas non.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Vanitas fronce les sourcils et le dévisage. Il a vraiment entendu ce qui est sorti de la bouche du blond ?

-Pour niquer tranquille avec ton copain ? Lâche l'affaire, personne ne baise personne dans cette baraque.

-Je le fais où si j'en ai envie ?

-Aux putes. Ou avec ta main droite. Elle doit bien te connaître, non ?

Le ton est ouvertement condescent. Même si le but a été de blesser son ego, Roxas ne dit rien et se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre. Vanitas se lève du canapé pour s'arrêter devant lui. Il croise ensuite les bras pour l'observer dans le blanc des yeux.

-On doit y être à dix heures. Sois prêt.

-Oui chef.

-Ne sois pas insolent. On part dans vingt minutes.

-Et Hayner ?

Il plisse les yeux, agacé. Roxas découvre son tic nerveux : son index tape à intervalle régulier sur son muscle, pendant qu'il serre sa mâchoire et son regard d'or s'assombrit.

-Quoi _Hayner_ ?

-Il ne va pas rester ici tout seul, il va s'ennuyer !

-Quel dommage.

-Non mais sérieux, il ne va pas rester solo dans l'appart jusqu'à tard ce soir.

-Fallait y penser avant de l'inviter sans m'en parler. Tu sais très bien que nos missions sont aléatoires.

-On est en _vacances_ , pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-J'en sais rien. Ne fais pas ta chiante et va t'habiller. J'appelle les gens de l'accueil pour qu'ils lui trouvent une baby-sitter.

-On a dix-huit ans.

-Et donc ? Tu n'es pas majeur à ce que je sache.

-Toi non plus : tu n'as que vingt ans.

L'air devient vite électrique. Ils s'affrontent du regard pour savoir qui va craquer en premier et s'avouer vaincu, sauf qu'ils s'éloignent d'un bond quand ils entendent quelqu'un tousser. Hayner est appuyé contre le chambranle, se mordillant timidement la lèvre, une serviette autour des hanches et le haut du corps mouillé par endroit.

-Er, Roxas ? J'ai besoin d'aide...

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

Il adresse un dernier coup d'œil à Vanitas puis quitte le salon. Il ne manque pas le fait qu'il ait les poings serrés et qu'il se consume de rage sur place.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hayner pioche dans ses vêtements pour s'habiller, alors que Roxas l'observe, avant de soupirer, puis de chercher également des fringues pour aller se doucher.

-T'avais besoin de quoi ? Demande-t-il.

-Que mon pote reste en vie, c'est l'amour fou entre vous.

-Crois pas les conneries du journal de l'école, Vanitas me déteste en vrai. Mais d'habitude, il est moins... direct ?

-Je le dérange beaucoup. Je le fais carrément chier même.

-Mais non.

-Si. Et je crois que ça va t'aider à coucher avec.

-C'est un fantasme. Il est tellement... inaccessible, répond Roxas d'un air rêveur.

-Du tout. Personne ne l'est. Tu te souviens de Quistis Trepe ? Elle, elle nous était totalement inaccessible. Mais Irvine j'sais plus quoi l'a faite tomber de son piédestal, non ? Vanitas sait que tu existes et te considère. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-... Qu'il me hait ?

-Que t'es complètement con. Vas te laver, tu pues. Je reste là.

Roxas claque la porte derrière lui, criant un « Va chier trou du cul ! » à son encontre. Hayner tombe sur le lit en rigolant. Il ne loupe toutefois pas la silhouette qui s'éloigne aussitôt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont à l'intérieur du nescient de transport de Vanitas, une immense créature qu'il invoque et qui lui obéit. Ils vivent peut-être dans la citadelle de la contrée, mais la salle de réunion est à l'autre bout du complexe, se déplacer rapidement s'impose.

-Vanitas...

-J't'ai dit quoi hier ? J'suis pas ton pote !

-Bon d'accord, _B9-20.10_ , on fait quoi pour Hayner ?

-On le dépose au bureau du comité disciplinaire. Un de leur gars passera la journée avec lui et lui fera visiter l'école, tout ce qu'il veut. Ça vous va ?

-Oui.

Roxas se tourne vers Hayner et lui tend sa carte de crédit, tout souriant.

-Chose dite, chose promise. Tiens avant que j'oublie.

-Merci mec.

Vanitas n'apprécie visiblement pas la présence de l'autre adolescent. Sa mauvaise humeur jette un froid et les deux amis n'osent pas s'adresser la parole de peur de se faire frapper.

Quand ils atteignent le bâtiment principal, Vanitas fait disparaître son nescient et ils entrent dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. De là, ils marchent trois minutes jusqu'à l'aile du comité disciplinaire, où ils larguent Hayner sans se retourner.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls en se dirigeant jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Roxas se doute qu'il va se faire disputer. Les mains derrière son dos, il triture nerveusement ses doigts, attendant la sanction comme un enfant devant ses parents.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il venait aujourd'hui ? Demande (l'agresse) B9-20.10.

-Je t'ai demandé, se défend-il d'une petite voix.

-S'il pouvait venir, pas qu'il débarquait la nuit même ! Quand je t'ai entendu te barrer comme un voleur, sans me prévenir, tu crois que j'ai pensé quoi ?

-Tu t'es inquiété ?

-... Non. Mais Xehanort, peu importe lequel, m'aurait arraché la gueule si t'avais eu le moindre problème. Ça t'aurait tué de me réveiller et de me tenir au courant ?!

Il y a deux Xehanort dans le corps enseignant : Maître Xehanort et Xehanort le jeune, chef de l'unité de Vanitas et fils du premier.

-Je pensais que ça t'était égal.

-Et bah non ! Putain, t'es vraiment chiant comme gars.

Vanitas fourre sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de domestiquer sa masse capillaire, même si c'est en réalité le cadet de ses soucis. Le blond l'observe longuement, mais préfère ne rien dire et regarde devant lui avec un léger sourire.

Après de nombreux escaliers pris, quand ils arrivent enfin près de la salle de réunion, ils découvrent un Xehanort et un Xemnas qui n'ont pas l'air de bonne humeur. Les deux futurs adultes s'avancent vers eux, réticents.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demande Xehanort.

La couleur est annoncée. Bon, l'accueil et l'administration de l'internat ont dû les prévenir.

Vanitas croise les bras et tourne la tête vers le plus jeune de tous, dédaigneux.

-T'as qu'à lui demander.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, le reprend de suite son chef. Par ailleurs, vous vivez ensemble, t'es le plus grand, peu importe ce qu'il fait, t'es responsable, c'est clair ?

-... Oui, soupire-t-il.

-Roxas, l'interpelle Xemnas. T'aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt, maintenant explique-toi.

-Eh bien... écoutez, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Comme on est censés être _en vacances_ , je ne pensais pas qu'on allait avoir une mission aujourd'hui. Du coup j'ai invité Hayner, je lui ai pris le premier ticket pour l'internat, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il fallait le récupérer pendant la nuit.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Vanitas ? L'interroge Xehanort.

-Il avait l'air épuisé, je n'ai pas osé.

Et il n'avait pas envie.

-Comment il est venu ?

Cette fois Roxas met plus de temps à répondre. Il se balance sur ses jambes, le rouge aux joues, évitant de regarder Vanitas. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, ils savent tous qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

-Je... J'ai peut-être pris...

-T'as intérêt à avoir pris un transport en commun, claque le brun sévèrement.

Roxas fait la moue, confirmant les doutes de tous.

-Le carrosse...

-Le carrosse ? _Mon_ carrosse maudit ?!

Vanitas l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le ramène près de lui. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux pourraient le tuer, s'ils étaient des armes. Les phalanges de ses mains blanchissent tellement il serre fort, alors que ses iris jaune pétillent.

- _Mon_ putain de carrosse maudit ?! Celui que _je_ peux invoquer, que t'as _jamais_ conduit, qui est de _ma_ responsabilité ?! Mais t'es sérieux là !? T'as osé fouiller dans mes affaires pour prendre mon porte-clefs ? En pleine nuit en plus ! T'aurais pu avoir un accident si tu t'étais endormi ou s'il avait senti du doute, t'y penses à ça, crétin ?! Si tu l'avais éclaté, ça me serait retombé sur la gueule ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que si je fais encore une connerie, je peux virer d'ici ou me prendre une putain de grosse cartouche sur la gueule ! Mais non, tu penses qu'à ta gueule, connard ! Putain !

Vanitas le repousse violemment, la rage au ventre, et si Xehanort n'avait pas invoqué sa Keyblade pour le dissuader de faire quoique ce soit, il lui aurait sûrement foutu dessus. Ses poings le démangent.

-Salle de réunion, maintenant.

Fulminant de rage, Vanitas obéit à l'ordre reçu et ouvre violemment la porte près de lui, pour aller bouillir dans un coin, après avoir tapé dans une chaise. Xehanort soupire de lassitude, se demandant comment ce type pouvait être le pupille de son père.

-Assis.

Encore une fois, Vanitas s'exécute sans poser de question, les sourcils froncés et la colère brûlant ses entrailles. Des nescients ne demandent qu'à sortir de sa Keyblade, mais il contient cette habitude néfaste.

La capacité d'invoquer des nescients n'est pas donnée à tous, encore moins approuvée par tous les membres du conseil. C'est cette faculté qui a suscité l'intérêt de Maître Xehanort envers Vanitas, mais qui lui cause énormément de tort. Non seulement peut-il créer et contrôler les créatures, mais il a la capacité de les emprisonner dans ses porte-clefs, facilitant l'invocation de gros nescients, tel son carrosse maudit.

Le problème est qu'ils n'obéissent qu'aux gens ayant une affinité certaine avec les ténèbres et qui se contrôlent bien émotionnellement. Au moindre doute, la créature cède à son but premier, la destruction massive. Si l'un de ses nescients fait du grabuge, peu importe la gravité, Vanitas se le voit confisquer et de lourdes conséquences tombent immédiatement.

-C'est quoi le problème de ce crétin ? Il aurait pu avoir un accident, il est complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

-Tu comprends enfin ce que je vis tous les jours avec toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, il n'avait qu'à me réveiller, ce con, on vit ensemble lui et moi.

-Vu la façon dont tu t'adresses à lui, cela t'étonne réellement ?

Arg. Vanitas déteste quand Xehanort a raison.

-Tu sais te tenir, pourquoi tu t'en prends à O13-20.09 ?

-Je... J'en sais rien, soupire le brun en croisant les bras sur la table. Il m'agace, il est tout le temps là avec son sourire, ses yeux de chiots et sa tête de... paopou.

Silence.

-Est-ce lié au fait qu'il soit le jumeau de B8-20.10 ?

Si des gens comme Vanitas naissent en faible nombre, leurs antithèses existent aussi. B8-20.10, dénommé Ventus en réalité, est un élève de son unité, ayant qui plus est la capacité de détruire ses nescients sans aucune difficulté.

-Non... Ils sont similaires, mais je ne perçois pas cette aura dérangeante chez O13-20.09, il a même pu utiliser mon carrosse.

-Cela sera dit à Maître Xehanort.

Et merde. Lui qui voulait passer la semaine sans que son tuteur n'entende parler de lui, c'est raté.

-Dans tous les cas, tiens-toi bien, il est comme son frère, il te parlera quand il te fera confiance. Personne n'aime quand tu te comportes en con.

-Bon ça va, j'ai compris..., bougonne-t-il.

Xehanort acquiesce, puis va chercher Xemnas et Roxas dans le couloir. Il leur dit qu'il s'est calmé et qu'il a agi sous le coup de l'inquiétude, mais qu'il s'est mal exprimé. Le blond entre dans la salle, s'assoit suffisamment loin de lui et soupire quand Xemnas toussote.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu hier soir, ni de t'avoir dit que Hayner venait. Excuse-moi, j'ai été stupide.

Toute la mauvaise volonté du monde a été utilisée pour cracher cette foutue phrase. Vanitas roule des yeux, mais ne relève pas.

-Désolé d'être un trou du cul avec toi.

-Ceci étant fait, nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez vous rendre à la cité du crépuscule, c'est une mission de contrôle et de surveillance, rien de difficile. Avant de rentrer chez vous, vous faîtes un petit tour n'importe où, ensemble. Vous souriez, peu importe les merdes qui sortent de vos bouches. C'est clair ?

-Oui, répondent-ils en chœur.

-Alors du vent.

Les garçons n'attendent pas une minute de plus pour déguerpir.

* * *

-J'aime pas ces missions.

-Tu crois qu'on a le droit de falsifier le rapport ?

-J'veux une glace !

-J'ai faim.

\- Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas laissé dormir ?

-On fout le feu ?

-On aurait dû ramener de quoi s'entraîner.

-Tu crois qu'ils branlent quoi pendant que nous, on fait rien ?

-Putain, flemme.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Tu veux de l'eau ?

-J'ai la dalle.

-Et c'est un magnifique panier marqué par le prestigieux – !

-Ta gueule.

-Faudrait raser cette maison, elle est moche.

-C'est l'heure du casse-dalle.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, quand ils supposent que la mission est enfin terminée, ils s'arrêtent dans un fast-food. Ils signent quelques autographes, prennent des photos avec des fans (car Vanitas et Roxas ont vraiment une grande notoriété), se font prendre en photo, sourient autant qu'ils peuvent, avant de se planquer à l'étage du dessus.

Ils mangent en toute tranquillité, sans se parler plus que nécessaire, de la mauvaise fatigue dans le corps. Après avoir écarté son plateau, Vanitas sort son portable, tandis que Roxas croise ses bras sur la table, bien décidé à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. (Il ne saura jamais que Vanitas l'a pris en photo là pour la première fois)

Quand il reprend conscience, c'est à cause de l'odeur d'un café. Il papille des yeux, légèrement endormi. Il se frotte les paupières, puis s'étire... avant que ses mains percutent une matière dure. Il lève la tête, perplexe. Ah, il est dans le carrosse maudit. Quoi ? Attend, comment il a atterri ici ? Qui –

-Tiens, j't'ai pris un cappuccino, je sais que tu préfères le lait au café, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé qui allait avec tes goûts.

Roxas tourne la tête vers Vanitas, agréablement surpris par le long gobelet qu'il lui tend. Il finit par le prendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il le porte à sa bouche, pour cacher le fait qu'il soit touché par son geste.

-Merci...

-T'avais l'air crevé alors... je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt neuf heures du soir, par là.

-Oh, on rentre alors ?

-Pas tout de suite. Je dois voir des potes et je t'emmène avec moi.

Vanitas tape contre la paroi du carrosse, qui se met en route, pour montrer qu'il ne lui laisse pas le choix.

-C'est qui ?

-T'en fais pas, ils sont cool.

-Très bien.

O13-20.09 s'appuie contre la vitre pour savourer sa boisson chaude.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le carrosse cesse d'avancer et la porte s'ouvre. Vanitas saute les marches, suivi de près par Roxas. Il laisse le nescient en liberté, sans doute pour qu'il puisse prendre l'air, puis ils marchent le long d'une ruelle. Quand ils sortent enfin de là, Roxas reconnaît avec surprise la ville de Traverse ; qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

Sans poser de questions, Roxas suit son partenaire dans l'auberge en face d'eux, ils entrent mais au lieu d'aller à l'accueil, Vanitas s'installe dans les fauteuils près de l'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Roxas relève la tête en entendant des éclats de voix plus ou moins familiers. Il reconnaît tout de suite les trois personnes qui viennent d'arriver.

-Eh Sora !

-Aaah ! Vanity !

Il s'agit des membres de l'unité K, pour Kingdom, supervisé par l'excellent Ansem. K1-20.02, le dénommé Sora, K2-20.02 un grand type aux cheveux argentés, K3-20.02 une demoiselle aux cheveux acajou. Le trio cesse de parler et le seul brun du groupe accourt vers Vanitas. Ils se prennent dans les bras, visiblement contents de se voir après autant de temps. L'unité Kingdom, forcément ; pas au complet, mais quand même.

Roxas leur a déjà parlé par le passé, mais il s'entend beaucoup mieux avec l'unité Days, ou l'unité Memories. Mais Kingdom ? Il n'arrive pas à vraiment accrocher avec eux, même si Sora Leonhart s'entend avec tout le monde et que les autres sont sympas, il n'arrive pas.

Il se lève et va saluer les autres porteurs. Sora et Vanitas s'isolent presque pour parler et plaisanter ; comme dans leur propre bulle. Le blond se mordille la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est K3-20.02 qui engage la conversation avec lui :

-Alors, cette mission avec Fair ? D'après Sora, il t'en ferait baver.

-On a beaucoup rien foutu, donc ça va. Et vous ? J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour des îles du destin.

Roxas aime lire le journal de l'école, tout ce qu'il se passe est dedans.

-On est juste venus faire notre rapport, et d'autres choses, répond-elle évasivement. Entre nous, Vanitas n'est pas trop...

-Trop quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, difficile ? Il est du genre bruyant et autodestructeur.

-Pas tant que ça, sourit-il. Il fait à manger et tout. Il est facile à vivre, franchement j'aime bien habiter avec lui.

Alors qu'elle va pour parler, son portable sonne ; un appel de Hayner. Il s'excuse, s'éloigne de quelques pas, puis répond :

« Oui ? »

« Hey, Roxy, vous rentrez quand ? Parce que je n'ai pas les clefs et que je suis sûr que Seifer veut rentrer chez lui. »

« Seifer ? _Le_ Seifer Almasy ? »

« T'en connais d'autres ? »

« Attends, _le chef du comité disciplinaire_ t'a tenu compagnie toute la journée ? »

« Oui, le truc improbable, c'est du délire. On a passé la journée ensemble, il est super cool, » chuchote-t-il avec admiration car Hayner est une sacrée groupie dans son for intérieur. « Mais on a envie de rentrer tous les deux. Donc on fait comment ? Vous venez me récupérer ou... Attends… D'accord. Seifer propose de me déposer chez vous. »

« Même si ça te fait plaisir, Seifer n'habite pas du même côté de la citadelle que nous, donc il fera un détour s'il te dépose. Attends-nous à l'accueil, Vanitas a juste rendu visite à des potes qu'il ne voit pas souvent, on décolle dans dix minutes grand max. »

« Vous serez là quand ? »

« Trente minute au plus tard, quarante-cinq minutes ? »

« Faîtes pas les putes, je veux m'allonger sur autre chose que du goudron. »

« T'es une vraie Diva. J'te noie quand on rentre. »

Il raccroche en soufflant d'exaspération. Il retourne auprès des membres Kingdom pour leur dire qu'ils vont bientôt bouger, mais en voyant Vanitas et Sora toujours fourrés ensemble à comploter, il change d'avis :

-Ils sont super proches, annonce-t-il.

-Sora est genre son plus grand fan, se moque le grand argenté.

-Si tu avais vu sa chambre, continue la demoiselle. C'est pire qu'une groupie.

-Vanitas aurait eu peur s'il l'avait vue avant qu'on fasse le ménage.

-Heureusement qu'on a tout fait brûler.

-Le pauvre, ricane K3-20.02. Il a été inconsolable.

-Inconsolable ? Il me semble qu'il a pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ramène à manger et qu'on lui dise que Vanitas allait venir.

Alors qu'ils se disputent sur l'état de Sora, le concerné éclate de rire à une blague de Vanitas. Roxas est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais décide que dans l'immédiat il peut lire sur les lèvres. Il plisse les yeux pour deviner leurs propos, mais au bout de trente secondes il lâche l'affaire, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de devoir épiler ses sourcils si son front garde la trace.

À la place, il opte pour une autre technique : Roxas s'avance vers eux. Ils cessent de discuter quand ils l'aperçoivent et l'interrogent du regard.

-Hayner a appelé, faudrait qu'on aille le chercher. Il nous attend à l'école.

-Hayner ? Demande Sora.

-Son meilleur ami, soupire Vanitas. D'accord, on va le chercher. Tu me textes plus tôt cette fois K1, que je n'apprenne pas à la dernière minute que vous êtes ici. T'as compris, fichu royaume ?

Vanitas le coince sous son bras pour frotter son poing contre ses cheveux. Ils rient tous les deux. Le blond grince des dents, n'appréciant clairement pas la scène. Il se retourne pour aller dire au revoir aux deux autres, puis va s'installer dans le carrosse.

Deux minutes passent avant que Vanitas le trouve en train de jouer sur son portable, le visage fermé. Il grimpe, sentant le malaise à plein nez, ferme la porte, puis tape contre la paroi. Le trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous se fait dans un silence inconfortable, rempli de tension.

Quand Hayner monte à son tour, il a l'impression désagréable d'être un gosse avec ses parents qui se font la gueule. Ce serait bien plus agréable avec un paquet de popcorns enrobés de caramel. À défaut de ça, il se contente du sandwich que Seifer lui a payé.

Arrivés aux compartiments, ils vont chacun dans leur chambre. Hayner ferme derrière lui pour être sûr que personne (à savoir Vanitas) ne va pas espionner ce qu'ils se disent. Il s'approche de son meilleur ami et le force à s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui.

-C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Murmure-t-il.

-Rien, répond Roxas sur le même ton.

-Ce matin c'était plus agréable que maintenant et on sait à quel point c'était tendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas. Il a pété un câble quand j'ai dit être allé te chercher et m'a presque frappé. Xehanort l'a isolé puis nous a dit qu'en gros il s'inquiétait pour moi. On s'est excusés – crois-pas une seconde que ce n'était pas forcé – et le reste de la journée était cool. Quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a filé un truc pour tenir la route, je m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Tu sais qui on est allé voir après ? L'unité Kingdom. Ouais, l'unité Kingdom. Ou plutôt, Vanitas est allé voir son Sora K1-20.02 adoré. J'aurais pu rester dans la voiture, ça aurait eu autant d'impact.

-C'est là que j'ai appelé et depuis vous vous parlez plus.

-C'est pas qu'on se parle plus, c'est juste que...

Roxas soupire, blasé par cette situation qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Il se passe les mains dans ses cheveux, puis se laisse tomber contre le matelas. Hayner sort un tube blanc ne contenant pas juste du tabac.

-Ça te remonterait le moral ?

-Allume la PS alors.

La première fois qu'ils ont fumé, ils l'ont fait chez eux devant un jeu. Depuis, ils en ont fumé d'autres en soirée, entre potes, mais quand ils sont tous les deux, ils le font automatiquement devant la play.

Pendant que Hayner choisit un jeu dans sa grande collection, Roxas ouvre la fenêtre pour ne pas que l'odeur reste dans la chambre. Il cherche dans ses tiroirs un briquet, en vain, puis s'aventure aussitôt dans la cuisine, où il trouve Vanitas aux fourneaux. Ce dernier sifflote, un casque sur ses oreilles, ne remarquant donc pas sa présence. Le blond sourit en l'observant : chacun de ses gestes est empli de colère ou de frustration.

À en juger par les odeurs, ce soir ils mangeront purée de patates, du poisson et petits pois. En dessert, du yaourt certainement.

Pris d'une drôle d'impulsion et audacieux, il avance jusqu'à Vanitas pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. B9-20.10 sursaute et se retourne aussitôt, prêt à l'agresser, mais soupire en reconnaissant Roxas, puis enlève le casque de ses oreilles. Leur proximité n'a pas l'air de les gêner plus que ça, puisque le blond appuie ses paumes contre le rebord du plat de travail, emprisonnant ainsi la taille de Vanitas, sans que celui-ci ne s'agace.

-On aurait pu commander, tu sais.

-Cuisiner me calme. Tu m'as saoulé avec tes conneries.

-Et qu'ai-je fait, votre Altesse ?

-Tu t'es barré comme une furie tout à l'heure. Kairi et Sora s'en voulaient et pensaient que c'était leur faute.

-Kairi ?

-K3-20.02. T'as ignoré Sora quand t'es parti et apparemment tu te serais cassé quand elle parlait. Ils se remettent assez vite en question, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour K3… Kairi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le prenne mal.

-Et Sora ?

Il se gratte le haut de la tête en regardant le sol.

-J'étais inquiet pour Hayner. Et quand j'allais lui dire au revoir, des cœurs s'échappaient de votre bulle, très peu pour moi.

-T'insinues quoi là ?

Fair croise les bras, sourcils froncés. Oh, oh, il commence à s'énerver, c'est l'heure de la jouer fine.

-Bien, que Sora et toi...

-N'avons pas ce genre de relation.

-Ah...

-Ce n'est pas avec lui que je voudrais ça, du moins.

Roxas relève la tête, intrigué par les paroles, sauf qu'à présent, c'est le brun qui a les yeux fixés partout excepté vers lui, les joues quelque peu rouges. Mais c'est parce qu'il fait la cuisine, ça chauffe vite.

-Roxas ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Ils sursautent tous les deux. L'interpellé s'éloigne d'un pas, pris en flagrant délit d'une chose qu'il ignore. Hayner les interroge du regard.

-Je... Je ne trouvais pas de briquet dans ma chambre, explique-t-il en allant vers lui.

-Normal, tu ne fumes pas, répond Hayner sur le ton de l'incompréhension.

-C'est pour ça que je cherchais des allumettes ici.

Hayner veut répondre, mais les mains de Roxas le poussent hors de la cuisine jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ferme la porte, puis se laisse tomber au sol contre, un énorme soupir s'échappe de sa bouche, alors qu'il passe la main dans ses cheveux, le regard accroché au plafond.

\- Tu ne voulais pas plutôt mater le Fair ? Se moque son ami.

-Ouvre encore ta bouche, Dalmasca, et je te noie pour de bon. T'as mis quoi ?

-Jeu de combat.

-Tu vas déguster, se réjouit Roxas en prenant la manette J1.

C'est pour ça que Hayner a choisi ce jeu. Si Roxas n'est pas de bonne humeur, il peut se mettre très vite en colère quand il a fumé. Ils tirent dessus chacun leur tour, riant des bêtises de l'autre, allumant bien vite un second.

* * *

Habituellement quand Vanitas a fini de préparer, il laisse juste le tout sur la table, se serre et mange. Il ne prévient pas Roxas, puisque celui-ci vient manger quand il en a envie, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir plus que nécessaire ou de lui imposer ses heures pour le dîner. Parfois le blond arrive trente minutes après qu'il ait fini, au plus tard une heure, mais pour l'instant, jamais ils n'ont dîné ensemble.

Cette fois fait exception à la règle.

Vanitas dépose les plats sur la table quand il entend du mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourne et serre la mâchoire quand il voit Hayner retenir Roxas par le bras. Il enlève ses gants qui le protégeaient d'éventuelles brûlures, pour les jeter rageusement près de l'évier. Il s'appuie dessus, les mains crispées sur le rebord.

-Mauvaise idée Roxy...

-Mais nan.

Strife se dégage de son étreinte et s'avance vers lui. Vanitas remarque tout de suite ses pupilles dilatées et rouges, mais ne relève pas, n'étant lui-même pas un modèle.

-Vanitas, tu connais la blague des tétons ?

Il plisse les yeux, méfiant.

-Non.

-Ça t'étonne !

Roxas pince aussitôt un téton du châtain, sourire aux lèvres. Vanitas dégage sa main avec violence et le repousse. Ses joues prennent une teinte rouge très foncée, son cœur battant à toute allure, alors qu'il protège sa poitrine pour ne pas que l'autre recommence.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Gueule-t-il. Plus jamais tu me touches, on n'est pas potes ! Tu ne m'appelles pas Vanitas et tu ne me touches pas, bordel de merde ! Vas crever, trou du cul !

Il le bouscule à nouveau, sauf que c'est pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre cette fois. En bon ami qu'il est, Hayner éclate de rire en prenant place autour de la table. Tout penaud, Roxas le regarde partir sans rien faire ou dire ; il s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre, mais pas aussi violente.

Putain, qu'il est bête, il sait que c'est le point faible de Vanitas, à quel moment c'est drôle d'agir comme ça ?

-Je suis tellement stupide, se lamente-t-il en se laissant tomber contre le mur, la tête prise entre ses mains.

-T'étais prévenu, tu ne m'as pas écouté. T'es son pire ennemi, à quel moment t'as cru qu'il allait accepter ?

-T'as dit que j'avais toutes mes chances de coucher avec lui, rechigne le blond.

-Marrant que t'en parles, j'avais oublié que ça signifiait que tu pouvais directement lui sauter dessus, répond Hayner sans une once de compassion.

-Traître.

-En tout cas, l'air change quand vous êtes proches l'un de l'autre.

-Ce sont ses envies de meurtres. Si t'étais voyant, tu verrais les ondes de colère qui émanent de son corps musclé.

-Colère n'est pas le bon mot. Amène-lui quelque chose et excuse-toi.

-D'accord...

-Et sois doux cette fois, crétin.

-Y a des interférences, je n'entends pas les enfoirés.

Roxas sert dans une assiette de tout, comme il le ferait pour lui, récupère une fourchette et un couteau, puis s'avance jusqu'à la chambre de son binôme, où il toque. Cette fois, pas de gourde monstrueuse.

-Dégage !

D'accord, ça ne va pas être simple.

-Vanitas, je suis désolé, c'était une blague. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé.

-Dégage.

-Je t'ai fait une assiette, tu ne veux pas venir manger avec nous ?

La porte s'entrouvre, Vanitas récupère son plat, puis la claque aussi sec. Roxas a un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise. Bon, ce n'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça, il est sur la bonne voie. Il toque à nouveau avec plus de force.

-Vanitas, je suis désolé.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sent plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Vanitas serre son col contre sa gorge avec force, le soulevant presque du sol, ses sourcils sont froncés et son visage est déformé par la colère. Malgré cela, Roxas ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver bandant et totalement séduisant.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? T'as pas pris assez de claques dans la gueule ?

Ses yeux jaunes safran virent à l'or luisant, preuve qu'il est énervé au plus haut point. Roxas a déjà entendu parler de ceux qui ont les yeux jaunes, les incantateurs des ténèbres : ils contrôlent tous leurs sentiments, mais si quelque chose les pousse dans leurs derniers retranchements, leurs créatures (sans-cœurs, similis, bugs, nescients ou cauchemars) sont capables de se manifester et d'attaquer.

La situation est en train de totalement dégénérer, bien plus qu'il ne croyait. Déglutissant, il prend la parole doucement pour essayer de le calmer, ou plutôt de ne pas l'irriter davantage :

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai été totalement stupide. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il s'en veut vraiment, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction. Les traits de son visage s'accordent à ce qu'il dit, mais la prise n'en est pas moins ferme.

-Ne me touche plus jamais Strife.

-Pourquoi ? Bredouille-t-il, peiné.

Roxas ne s'imaginait pas aussi audacieux. Il pose doucement sa main droite sur son épaule, hésitant, et contre toute attente Vanitas ne fait rien pour s'en débarrasser. Au contraire, il se détend sous le toucher et se concentre plus dessus que sur sa prise, tandis que la lueur perd en intensité.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Vanitas, continue-t-il d'une voix faible. T'es super génial comme mec, pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point-là... ? Je fais des efforts pour toi et... tu me repousses.

Roxas descend furtivement ses doigts jusqu'à son téton meurtri. Il le survole, puis sourit de satisfaction quand B9-20.10 ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il lui envoie des signaux pour l'inciter à continuer. Très bien, il est sur la bonne voie. D'abord faire disparaître la lueur jaune, puis se retrouver dans le lit de Vanitas si tout va bien.

-Je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu m'apprécies Vanitas...

D'un geste tendre, il utilise sa main libre pour défaire la poigne sur son col. Il remplace le vêtement par ses doigts, puis le pousse à reculer, toujours en effleurant son bout de chair. Cette partie docile de Vanitas le surprend, mais le charme tout autant.

-T'es parfait comme gars, t'as du style, une superbe technique de combat et t'as l'air de savoir profiter de ce que t'offres la vie. J'ai fait quoi de suffisamment chiant pour que tu me rejettes de la sorte alors que je t'apprécie beaucoup ?

Quand Vanitas sent le mur contre son dos, il se retient de gémir et serre les doigts entre les siens. Il n'oppose aucune résistance à ce que le blond appuie leur main contre le béton. Il ne réagit pas davantage en le voyant se coller à lui, la couleur de ses yeux redevenue normale.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Roxas embrasse la peau de son cou qui n'est pas recouverte par le débardeur, se délectant du frisson de plaisir qu'il a senti du corps de Vanitas. Ses doigts se font plus fermes contre le téton, tendant tous les muscles de son corps.

-T'es tellement... attractif comme gars.

Vanitas peine de plus en plus à retenir ses gémissements. Il s'enfonce littéralement dans le mur quand il sent un genou frôler son membre, qui commence à s'éveiller. Il se redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de ne pas montrer à quel point il est réceptif à tous ces petits gestes.

Les doigts de Roxas finissent par passer sous le tissu et le font frémir de la tête au pied. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre jusqu'à la rendre carmin. Sa main libre cherche quelque chose à quoi s'agripper et échoue finalement sur la taille du blond. La poigne qu'ils partagent devient douloureusement bonne pour eux deux.

Le premier gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ressemble plus à un couinement qu'autre chose. Vanitas rougit de honte et cache sa tête dans le cou de son cadet. Quand Roxas bouge son genou, sa respiration se fait sifflante ; pas question qu'il s'humilie une fois encore.

C'est lui qui tient les rênes habituellement, pourquoi il n'y parvient pas cette fois ? Strife de malheur, tout ça c'est de sa faute.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête, il repousse l'adolescent. Il y a un moment de battement pendant lequel ils se regardent, tous deux surpris par son geste. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Hum, je...

Roxas le dévore du regard et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant de désir. Ce gosse n'a soit aucune tenue, soit est incapable de cacher ce qu'il pense.

-Tu devrais aller manger, ordonne-t-il en croisant les bras, ferme.

-Mon repas est devant moi.

Vanitas geint mentalement de plaisir : est-ce qu'il vient vraiment d'entendre ça ?

-Roxy, qu'est-ce tu branles ?

Putain. Vanitas va vraiment buter ce fouteur de merde.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Roxas ne cesse de tourner dans son lit, Hayner lui met un coup de pied inconsciemment. Et fort. Assez fort pour le faire tomber du lit. Il lâche un petit cri en s'étalant sur le sol.

-Strife, la ferme, baragouine-t-il.

Idiote de meilleur ami. Roxas se masse le bras en quittant la chambre. Il s'arrête devant celle de Vanitas qui dort paisiblement. Après une longue hésitation (deux minutes et seize secondes) il entre et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Il sait déjà qu'il va mourir quand Vanitas va se réveiller et envoyer une horde de nescients sur lui, d'accord ? Mais il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre eux.

Il sait que c'est mal, bon sang qu'il en a bien conscience et c'est ça le problème : il n'a aucun remord. Il s'approche à pas de loup, puis se glisse sous les draps. Son corps se colle celui à côté de lui.

Sa présence semble déranger Vanitas qui gigote en geignant. Roxas ricane, avant de monter sur lui. Il se délecte de la vision qui s'affiche sous lui, un appel à la luxure.

Roxas remonte le débardeur que Vanitas utilise comme pyjama et se mord la lèvre quand il voit ses magnifiques tétons. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est déjà en train de les embrasser. Il sourit quand il le sent gigoter et avoir un petit gémissement. Il écarte ses jambes pour se retrouver entre elles, de façon à avoir un meilleur accès.

Il maltraite un moment son téton gauche, mordillant, léchant, tirant, savourant les merveilleux sons que Vanitas produit dans son sommeil. Grâce à la lumière de la lune et celles artificielles de la ville, Roxas arrive à voir l'expression excitante sur son visage. Il se relève en s'appuyant sur ses mains et ricane quand il essaye de se dérober.

-T'es tellement bandant, Fair...

-Rox... Roxas...

Le blond fronce les sourcils, surpris qu'il l'appelle dans son sommeil. Son cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il soit réveillé et qu'il veuille le frapper. En observant mieux, il constate qu'il est profondément endormi. Comment sait-il que c'est lui qui...

-Oh Vanitas, coquin...

Ainsi donc il rêve de lui. Roxas se lèche les lèvres, avant de laisser sa marque sur son cou, ses doigts font rougir ses tétons et soupire de plaisir, quand il sent Vanitas se cambrer vers lui. Vanitas gémit encore et encore, ses mains s'accrochent aux draps. Il se débat pour quitter les limbes du sommeil, sans savoir que c'est la réalité.

-Roxas... Roxas...

Ses couinements l'étouffent. Il ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup, ses bras enlacent directement la nuque de son cadet, alors que son bassin va à la rencontre du sien. Un long gémissement quitte ses lèvres sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir.

Roxas déglutit lentement, son corps s'embrasant à l'idée que B9-20.10 ait envie de lui à ce point. Il sourit, puis se met à sucer la peau de son cou, pendant que ses mains s'activent au niveau de ses mamelons. Ses hanches bougent lentement contre les siennes.

Quand Vanitas se réveille, il pense d'abord que cette pique de plaisir vient de son rêve, mais lorsqu'il constate qu'il serre bel et bien le blond contre lui, son cœur s'emballe et il peine à respirer.

-Ro... Strife ?

-En personne, pour te servir. Ou te faire jouir.

-Putain, Strife, tu branles quoi ? Bouge de là !

Il repousse brutalement le porteur, usant d'une bonne partie de sa force. Il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir dû faire de longues heures pour se muscler. Roxas se retrouve au bout du lit, mais un sourire pervers trône sur ses lèvres. Vanitas s'appuie contre ses oreillers, déconcerté par ce dont il se doutait déjà.

 _Roxas est très attiré par lui._

Même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, la réciproque est toute aussi vraie.

Son torse se lève à la même vitesse que sa respiration, il ne parvient pas à reprendre son souffle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait rêvé que Roxas lui fasse ça. D'autant plus quand le concerné lui faisait ça dans la réalité.

-Strife, dégage de ma chambre, ordonne-t-il.

-Pas quand tu jouis mon nom.

-Quand j'ai fait ça ? J'suis pas pédé.

-En tout cas, je t'ai rendu tout dur.

Vanitas a envie d'écraser son rictus vainqueur. Il ne sait pas s'il le préférait avec son air d'obsédé.

-C'est ma faute, laisse-moi te soulager.

Roxas se met à quatre pattes et se rapproche de lui, comme un prédateur. Le brun se perd dans cette vision érotique, il se mord la lèvre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux après.

Il n'amorce aucun mouvement quand O13-20.09 est suffisamment proche pour caresser sa joue avec la sienne. Son cœur s'emballe quand quelque chose d'humide touche son cou. Il retient un hoquet de surprise, avant de sceller ses lèvres pour empêcher de gémir honteusement comme dans le couloir.

Les baisers descendent en cascade jusqu'à ses clavicules. Une main tire sur son débardeur pour faciliter l'accès à ses parties les plus sensibles.

-Pas là, souffle-t-il.

-... Là ?

Il étouffe un cri de plaisir en sentant Roxas laper son bout de chair, des frissons traversant tout son corps. Ses mains se posent aussitôt sur ses épaules, essayant de l'éloigner, mais sa force est paralysée par le plaisir. Ses jambes se replient vers lui, se serrant autour du blond.

-Pas là, pas là..., chuchote-t-il.

Vanitas ferme les yeux, haletant trop fort à son goût. Roxas rit doucement, puis recommence à lécher ce téton indécent qui l'appelle. Sa main libre s'attaque à l'autre. Elle le triture, joue avec, le titille, le frotte. Peu importe la façon délicieuse dont sa langue ou ses doigts magiques le touchent, Vanitas peine à retenir ses gémissements.

Malgré que Roxas n'ait pas touché son corps en entier, il se sent à l'étroit dans son boxer. Son bassin se lève pour aller à la rencontre de celui de son cadet. Heureusement pour son honneur, ils sont tous les deux dans le même état. Sa prise sur ses épaules se raffermit, alors qu'il commence à voir des étoiles.

-Ro... Roxas !

Il sait qu'il va jouir. Vanitas ne parvient plus à retenir ses bruits. Il veut en finir, il n'en peut plus de ce feu dans ses entrailles. Il va exploser, il a absolument besoin de Roxas, besoin de plus de contact avec lui.

Le blond semble comprendre son désarroi, car il cesse de maltraiter son téton et remonte ses baisers jusqu'à son cou. Il laisse un suçon près de son épaule, au-dessus de son pectoral. Il se doute que les précédentes "copines" du porteur ont dû lui en laisser pleins dans le cou et Roxas n'a pas envie de les effacer tant qu'il n'y a rien entre eux deux. D'autant plus qu'en sortant, il devra le camoufler. Là où il le fait, Vanitas n'aura pas besoin de le cacher.

Une fois sa marque laissée, Roxas ose enfin sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Vanitas attrape une touffe de cheveux à la base de son cou pour essayer de faire passer quelque part son surplus de plaisir. Ses autres doigts poussent le bassin de Roxas à la rencontre du sien. Il gémit dans le baiser en sentant enfin cette friction tant désirée.

Quand ils se séparent, Vanitas réalise que dans leur position actuelle, c'est lui qui se ferait prendre. Mais il n'a pas peur, il n'appréhende pas non plus, il veut se libérer. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus pour un premier échange, ils le savent tous les deux.

-Roxas..., pleurniche-t-il.

-Jouis pour moi, chéri. Jouis pour moi, ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

Vient ensuite la libération. Vanitas se moque éperdument d'être gluant dans son boxer, parce que c'est l'un des plus forts orgasmes qu'il a eu. Il en a déjà eu des semblables avec son ex, mais là c'est différent. Parce que Roxas Strife, ce sale gosse de première qui a failli mourir en prenant son carrosse, a réussi à le faire monter sans le déshabiller ou avoir des seins. Roxas Strife qu'il a envie d'embrasser depuis la première fois qu'ils dorment dans cet appartement. Roxas Strife qui aime se promener en sous-vêtements ou torse-nu après sa douche.

Vanitas s'humecte les lèvres, foudroyé sur place et épuisé. Sa respiration met un moment avant de revenir. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Roxas le lâche ou s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Non, au contraire : il le garde avec lui, le porte dans ses bras tout en allant dans la salle de bains. Il l'assoit sur le lavabo, puis Vanitas sait qu'il devrait trouver ça dégoûtant, mais le fait que Roxas attrape son membre pour se branler devant lui embrase son corps.

Ses mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux, il colle leurs lèvres ensemble, cherchant à établir le plus de contact malgré la position improbable. Roxas gémit doucement contre sa bouche, accélérant les mouvements sur son membre pour finir rapidement. Avec sa main libre, il tripote les formes aguichantes de Vanitas, n'osant croire sa chance hallucinante. Le feu dans des entrailles, le cœur battant à toute allure et des étoiles dans les yeux, il finit par jouir.

Le pied, pense-t-il en peinant à avaler. Vanitas colle leur front ensemble, le gardant près de lui pour la redescente. Quand il regagne tous ses moyens, il se lave les mains dans le lavabo, puis cherche un sous-vêtement propre pour Vanitas.

Malgré l'acte téméraire qu'il vient de faire il y a quelques minutes, Roxas est à présent trop gêné pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'hésite pas à enlever son boxer humide de spermes, n'a aucun problème à regarder avec gourmandise son pénis au repos, mais rougit quand leurs mirettes se croisent. Ce gosse est bizarrement mignon.

Après l'avoir changé, Roxas se met entre les jambes du porteur, quémandant timidement un câlin qu'il a peur de ne pas avoir à cause de ses actes.

-Viens là.

Vanitas écarte les bras pour le prendre contre lui. Roxas serre ses hanches, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes, avant qu'un des deux se mettent à les bercer.

- _Hey shawty shawty don't you wanna be mine? We can cruise the world I need you by my side. We can dance all night and party like yeah. Wake up in the mornin' do it do it again_.

Roxas fredonne toutes les paroles de la musique Shawty Shawty, changeant tous les « Girl » par « Boy » et tous les pronoms féminins par ceux masculins. Cette déclaration musicale fait rire Vanitas qui raffermit sa prise sur lui.

À la fin des paroles, Roxas dépose Vanitas dans son lit. Il ramène un drap sur son corps, accroupi près de sa tête. Il attrape sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus.

-On en parle demain, d'accord ?

Puis il s'en va, fermant la porte derrière lui. Vanitas a toujours été du genre à prendre soin de sa copine, à être celui qui se bat, qui fait le dur. Il n'a rien contre l'attention et la douceur que peut lui donner l'autre garçon. C'est étrange, certainement pas déplaisant. Il mettra un peu de temps à s'habituer, mais il n'est pas contre cette nouveauté.

Quand Roxas s'effondre près de Hayner, ce dernier lève sa main.

-Je l'ai entendu crier.

Il ricane, puis tape dedans, fier de lui.

-Une vraie femme.

-Non, c'est un vrai mec Vanitas. Il sera juste ma femme. Un mec avec le reste du monde.

-Et s'il veut que tu sois la fille au lit ?

-Je m'en moque. Y a pas besoin qu'il y ait pénétration pour prendre du plaisir. On va y aller doucement.

-Tu parles de lui comme s'il était fragile.

-Je vais prendre soin de lui, c'est mon crush.

Roxas regarde son meilleur ami, surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de réponses. Il se mordille la lèvre, soulagé quand il voit le sourire sur les lèvres de Hayner. Après tout ce qu'il lui a dit de bizarres, il sait très bien que Hayner l'acceptera quoiqu'il choisisse.

-Fais ce que tu veux, bro.

Ils cognent leur poings ensemble, puis Hayner se tourne sur le flanc pour dormir.

-J'espère que t'as touché que ses tétons avec tes mains.

-Tu me connais.

-T'as de la javel ?

-Crétin.

Roxas lui met un coup, les faisant rire tous deux. Après quelques minutes à se disputer, ils s'endorment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Roxas se réveille pour sa pause pipi et se présente dans la cuisine, Vanitas vient de finir de petit-déjeuner. Il l'observe, attendant son autorisation à continuer ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Le brun s'appuie contre le lavabo, pose ses mains dessus, se demandant s'il doit faire le premier pas. Jusqu'à présent, Roxas est toujours allé vers lui, c'est son tour à présent, non ?

Mais contre toute attente, le blond franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Il attrape ses hanches pour le ramener près de lui, alors que Vanitas le maintient par la nuque d'une main. Ils s'embrassent à en prendre haleine.

Ouais, Hayner avait raison, quand ils sont proches, l'air devient chargé.

Deux jours plus tard, Hayner retourne chez lui pour ne plus voir Vanitas Fair gémir comme une bonne salope allongé sur une table avec Roxas Strife qui embrasse son ventre pour lui faire une fellation. Accepter que son meilleur ami ait des goûts différents des siens est une chose, le voir vouloir sucer un mec, ce n'est juste pas possible.


	2. We can cross the world

15k mots? What the fucking fuck? ce n'était absolument pas le but ! Bon de toute façon, c'est pas grave, parce que :

1\. je m'excuserai jamais de faire trop de mots,

2\. faîtes avec, d'accord? c'est pas ma faute

3\. J'allais pas couper ce chapitre en deux, c'est le principe d'un TS.

Je sais pas quoi faire de mots. C'est sans doute bourré de fautes, puisque je n'ai pas de bêtas et que je corrige mes fautes une fois le chapitre posté, en relisant sur mon portable. Mais 15K mots, c'est long donc pas de corrections prévues.

Désolé, merci, bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Hey Shawty shawty_

 _Don't you wanna be mine?_

 _We can cross the world_

 _I need you by my side_

* * *

Ce qu'ils craignaient est finalement arrivé : Roxas Strife part pour une mission de longue durée avec son unité pour Disneyland, un continent qui abrite de nombreux pays, plus grand les uns que les autres. Ils partent dans cinq jours pour une durée minimale de trois semaines, il n'a le droit de rien révéler sur les détails, mais ça pue les ténèbres, cette histoire. Pour l'instant, il prépare son départ avec Xemnas et ses équipiers pour être aussi efficaces que possible.

Vanitas Fair n'a aucune raison de lui en vouloir, ni de s'inquiéter, il est bien passé par là également, d'autant que lui était bien plus jeune que Roxas à ce moment, mais était bien plus entouré, mais l'idée reste la même. Roxas s'en va sur un autre continent pour vivre son rêve enfin devenu réalité.

Sans oublier qu'entre eux, il n'y a rien d'officiel. Ils n'ont même pas eu une conversation pour expliquer ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne forment pas un vrai couple, ils ont juste... cette liaison étrange. Il ignore si elle exclusive ou s'il peut aller voir ailleurs, est-ce utile de préciser qu'ils n'ont jamais franchi le pas depuis qu'ils bossent et vivent ensemble ?

Il sait que ça ne devrait pas le déranger que Roxas passe plus de temps avec l'unité Days et toutes ces personnes qui vont l'accompagner pendant sa fichue mission, mais c'est impossible. Il a au moins la décence de rentrer dormir dans son lit ; celui de Vanitas, hein.

Comme cette nuit, mais B9-20.10 n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. D'habitude, il somnole jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée du plus jeune le rassure et que son odeur corporelle lui permette de dormir. Souvent, Roxas passe ses bras autour de sa taille, sauf quand il est épuisé et qu'il cherche du réconfort.

Au milieu de la nuit, à cinq jours du départ de Roxas, il ne veut pas croire qu'il va réellement partir. Enfin...Cinq jours, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il part samedi très tôt dans la nuit afin de commencer ce qu'ils ont à faire dès leur arrivée. Il ne sera pas en forme à cause du décalage horaire, il ne pourra même pas l'appeler pour dire comment il va puisque son portable ne fonctionnera certainement pas.

Bordel. Vanitas n'a juste aucune raison d'être agacé ou inquiet, ils ne se sont pas juré fidélité et amour. Non, pire : ils ne se sont rien dits. La première fois qu'il y a eu quelque chose, Roxas a assuré qu'ils en reparleraient le lendemain, mais ce n'est juste jamais arrivé. Ils sont simplement dans cette chose étrange qui les lie.

Après un énième soupir, Vanitas se redresse pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit. Roxas bouge un peu, mais se rendort en sentant les caresses dans son dos. Il regarde le blond qui a la tête appuyée contre son flanc, magnifique malgré qu'il n'ait pas un visage exceptionnel.

Vanitas attrape son portable sur la table de chevet, sans l'allumer tout de suite. Il se demande ce qu'il doit faire pendant encore un moment, avant d'ouvrir sa galerie. Il sourit en voyant toutes les photos qu'il a prises du porteur endormi à son insu ou pour plaisanter. Il y a également des vidéos compromettantes de toutes les conneries qu'ils ont faites. Puis viennent celles qui feraient comprendre qu'ils sont un peu trop proches.

-J'aime bien celle-là.

Il sursaute en entendant la voix rauque de Roxas. Il souffle, puis le pince pour lui avoir fait peur. Le blond se contente de rire, avant de monter plus haut pour mieux voir les photos.

Celle dont il parle a été prise il y a un moment déjà. Un jour où Vanitas a décidé d'enseigner le contrôle des nescients à Roxas. Pour le féliciter, il lui a fait plein de bisous. Roxas a chopé son portable, hilare, et les a pris en photo. Le reste de la journée, ils se sont comportés comme des enfants en jetant tout partout, en faisant des blagues téléphoniques et en mangeant des cochonneries à même le sol.

Ouais, vraiment un excellent souvenir. Vanitas sourit.

-Une de mes préférées avec celle où tu éternues.

-Putain, non, tu devais la supprimer !

Roxas s'éloigne pour le regarder, dégoûté qu'il n'ait pas tenu parole. Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, Vanitas prend un air faussement désolé « oups ? ».

-Sale gosse... t'as vraiment envie d'être puni, toi.

-J'ai toujours celle où on t'a maquillé, affirme-t-il.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Roxas prend appui sur ses mains pour se pencher vers le brun. Il frôle ses lèvres, ne les touchant volontairement pas pour l'exciter. Il a compris depuis un moment que tout ce qui est plus dur à obtenir excite Vanitas, alors il en joue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il grogne qu'il l'embrasse franchement.

Vanitas verrouille son portable, puis l'abandonne quelque part pour pouvoir enlacer le cou de son... partenaire. Il s'enfonce dans les coussins afin de l'embrasser avec le meilleur angle possible. Il frissonne de plaisir dès qu'il sent des mains caresser ses côtes et descendre jusqu'à la limite de son débardeur.

-Comment je devine tes expressions si je te vois plus ?

-Tu te sers de ton imagination, se moque-t-il.

-Merci de ton conseil, Vanitas Pan.

Vanitas esquisse un sourire arrogant, avant d'attirer la tête de son partenaire. Les stores laissent filtrer quelques raies de lumières qui éclairent le sol. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent presque dans la pénombre de la nuit pour leurs ébats, ils connaissent tous deux assez le corps de l'autre pour ne plus être gênés par ça.

Il passe sa main le long du dos de Roxas, électrisé par le contact avec sa peau. Encore un avantage au fait qu'il dorme avec un short la plupart du temps. Il atteint finalement ses fesses qu'il palpe sans honte. Roxas s'éloigne un peu.

-Hum, shawty, je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à me toucher, c'est toi qui es puni.

Depuis qu'il lui a chanté cette musique, Roxas l'a surnommé ainsi. Après avoir vu la traduction et la signification, à savoir une jeune femme belle, pas très grande et célibataire, mais aussi _une petite copine_ , Vanitas a préféré ne pas aborder le sujet et laisse couler.

-T'aimes quand je te touche.

Pour affirmer ses dires, Vanitas plaque ses doigts sur le début de bosse dans le boxer du blond. Ce dernier ne s'éloigne pas, au contraire, il se frotte langoureusement contre, sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi aussi, shawty. À la différence que je peux rester sans te toucher sans que ça me gêne. Toi, t'as _besoin_ de me toucher.

-C'est faux.

Un coup de rein plus prononcé surprend Vanitas et il éloigne aussitôt sa main de cette bosse trop significative. Roxas rigole, habitué à ce type de réaction venant de lui, puis se penche à nouveau vers son cou pour le couvrir de baisers, empêchant toutefois B9-20.10 de le toucher avec ses mains.

Entre eux, c'est souvent ainsi. Vanitas sait qu'il est attiré par ce garçon, ça le laisse perplexe puisqu'il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles. Il ne sait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de Roxas parfois ou quand ils sont tous les deux. C'est lui le plus grand, mais il a l'impression d'être un enfant quand ils se retrouvent à faire ce genre de choses.

Malgré ses paroles, il a conscience qu'il touche toujours Roxas. Il ignore pourquoi, mais quand il est proche sexuellement parlant de quelqu'un, ses mains s'accrochent toujours à la personne. C'est une mauvaise habitude que ce fichu gamin a remarqué parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'allonge sur une table, Vanitas le supplie presque pour pouvoir passer ses doigts sur sa peau.

Un soupir quitte sa bouche quand les mains de O13-20.09 caressent ses cuisses, pendant qu'il se trouve entre. Il fait une petite pause pour l'observer sous lui, ressentir du plaisir. Il intercepte les doigts que Vanitas veut amener jusqu'à sa chute de reins.

-Roxas..., se plaint-il.

-C'est toi qui as gardé ces stupides photos, ne te plains pas, le taquine-t-il.

-J'avoue. Et il se peut que j'aime te toucher, t'as gagné. Je peux continuer, maintenant ?

La prise de O13-20.09 sur sa main s'amoindrit, alors qu'il tapote son autre index contre son menton. Il réfléchit ainsi quelques secondes, avant de finalement hocher la tête, trop content d'avoir une idée qui risque de ne pas plaire à Vanitas.

-On tente quelque chose de nouveau ?

-Du genre ?

-Du genre si tu craques et me touches, je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Tu rêves, grogne Vanitas, contre les deux propositions.

-Je te laisse le choix...

Vanitas se met en position assise, le mettant clairement au défi de quitter sa chambre, la tête haute et les iris perçantes. Il n'a aucune envie de faire cette chose étrange qui a l'air de ravir suspicieusement le blond, mais refuse aussi que Roxas retourne dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle ne sert plus à rien depuis deux mois. Quelle personne saine d'esprit préférerait passer la nuit dans une pièce adjacente, alors qu'elle peut dormir avec _Vanitas Fair_?

Roxas est complètement dingue, bordel.

-Non, déclare-t-il.

-Non, quoi ? Soupire Roxas en roulant des yeux.

- _Non_ , tu ne pars pas, _non_ , tu ne fais pas ton expérience, et _non_ , tu m'empêches plus de te toucher.

-T'as deux choix, je me souviens pas t'en avoir donné trois, contre le plus jeune.

-Deux choix à la con, si tu veux mon avis.

-Ca tombe bien puisque je ne le voulais pas.

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, ses iris ont un flash doré pendant moins d'une seconde, mais ne pipe mot, comprenant parfaitement sa menace de quitter la chambre commune. S'il ne répond pas et reste campé sur ses positions, Roxas cédera ; le fait qu'il soit incantateur a toujours empêché les gens de lui dire non, il n'a jamais eu à faire face au refus. Seuls sa mère, Maître Xehanort et les fils de celui-ci n'ont jamais eu peur de lui, bien au contraire.

C'est également le cas de Roxas à présent. À nouveau, il roule des yeux, puis quitte vraiment le lit. Attendez, quoi ? Le blond est vraiment sérieux, alors. Ça va jeter un froid entre eux, alors qu'il ne leur reste que trois nuits ensemble. Bien souvent, Roxas ne se plaint pas de tout ce qu'il lui fait faire (tous les sales coups qu'ils ont fait viennent de Vanitas en vrai), mais ne cède rien quand il a une idée derrière la tête.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, Vanitas a l'espoir qu'il plaisante et revienne vers lui. Mais non, il s'en va sans le regarder un seul instant ; _jamais_ il n'a fait ça avant. Vanitas se laisse tomber sur le côté en grognant avoir fait une connerie. Roxas aime plaisanter et ne prend que peu de choses au sérieux ; visiblement, leur pseudo relation en fait partie. Peut-être qu'en attendant un peu, il reviendra...

Non, c'est bon. Vanitas attend toujours qu'il vienne vers lui sauf quand il se comporte de manière provocante. Pas moyen que le peu de temps qu'il leur reste ensemble soit gâché par sa faute (celle de Roxas, cela va de soi). B9-20.10 vire son drap, puis suit le même chemin qu'a emprunté Roxas. Sa porte n'est pas fermée et lui permet de voir son dos. Il ne dort pas, puisqu'il n'entend pas sa forte respiration.

Prenant sur lui, quelques secondes plus tard il pose son front contre la nuque de l'adolescent en passant un bras sur son flanc pour le serrer contre lui. Roxas ne se défait pas de l'étreinte, mais n'a aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher.

-Option trois : on dort dans ce lit froid, souffle-t-il contre son cou.

Il est content de le sentir frissonner. Cependant, il ne reçoit une réponse qu'après deux minutes de lourd silence.

-On pourrait se réchauffer si t'étais moins borné, soupire O13-20.09.

-T'as un sérieux problème avec mon corps.

Roxas ricane, puis serre sa main dans la sienne. Il se recule pour se caler comme il faut contre le torse musclé du porteur.

-Comme si ça te dérangeait.

-Quand tu veux faire des expériences sans que je puisse te toucher, oui ça me dérange.

Il se retourne vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ce sera agréable, tu me connais.

-Agréable comme lorsque tu maltraites mes tétons ou comme lorsque tu me suces ?

-Hum... au milieu ?

-T'es vraiment horrible, déclare Vanitas en se mettant sur le dos.

-Non, _tu_ l'es. Ce n'est pas moi qui garde des photos que tu m'as demandé de supprimer puisque tu fais une tête trop bizarre dessus.

-Comme si je pouvais t'effacer, grommelle-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Roxas grimpe au-dessus de son partenaire, amusé. Il a parfaitement entendu ce qu'il a dit, mais par rapport à Vanitas, prétendre le contraire est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Pose tes mains sur l'oreiller.

B9-20.10 grogne, mais s'exécute quand même. Sa colère s'évapore dès que Roxas caresse son torse. Depuis cette chambre, la lumière de la lune et de celle des lampadaires est clairement visible. Ils voient tous deux l'autre sans le moindre problème de luminosité.

-Tu sais comment les vilains garçons dans ton genre sont punis ?

-En les laissant toucher ce qu'ils veulent ?

Le blond ricane, puis secoue sa tête.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Il lui pince les tétons par-dessus le débardeur. Vanitas couine à cause de la surprise et de son hypersensibilité. Il accroche ses mains aux barreaux de la tête de lit pour ne pas désobéir et se mord les lèvres. Sa respiration s'accélère, pendant qu'un léger rouge prend place sur ses joues.

-En les privant de ce qu'ils aiment. Deuxième question : qu'aimes-tu le plus venant de moi ?

-... Sérieux ?

-Temps écoulé.

Cette fois, il les tort. Vanitas lâche un petit cri, en fermant les yeux. Roxas sourit quand il sent une bosse contre ses fesses. Les bouts de chairs pointent malgré la présence du débardeur. Une simple pression les fait devenir durs, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant en soit.

-Tu as mal, shawty ?

Il se laisse glisser contre son corps. Par habitude, Vanitas écarte les jambes pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès, ce à quoi Roxas le remercie avec un bisou rapide sur les lèvres. Il caresse à nouveau son torse, avant que sa bouche embrasse ses tétons meurtris. Si cette sensation est étrange, il ne sait que dire lorsqu'il les lèche par-dessus le débardeur.

Vanitas peine à garder ses soupirs de plaisir au fond de sa gorge. Il serre si fort les barreaux que ses jointures en deviennent blanches et un peu douloureuses. Roxas l'a déjà touché malgré qu'il ait ses vêtements parce qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait comme si c'était sa peau. C'est... désorientant.

Bien sûr, son hypersensibilité est toujours présente, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Le tissus frotte contre son téton et diminue l'effet de la langue dessus. Cependant, la friction est très agréable. Comme les caresses sous ses cuisses. Malgré que leur bassin soit proche, il ne fait rien pour amorcer le mouvement.

C'est encore inhabituel pour lui de reconnaître que Roxas est un garçon. Il le sait, mais son corps ne réalise pas toujours, ni ses pulsions sexuelles. Vanitas le touche parfois, mais ce n'est pas souvent de sa propre initiative. Roxas le guide et il se laisse faire. C'est plus simple de cette façon et ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à qui que ce soit.

Son corps appelle celui de Roxas. C'est bon, il a atteint sa limite. Il a besoin de le toucher maintenant. Il veut lui faire plaisir comme il peut. Il veut le sentir pleinement, réaliser qu'il est là, au-dessus de lui. Dans cette position, c'est comme dans un rêve qu'il ne peut atteindre. Il n'y a rien de plus dérangeant pour lui.

Sans qu'il l'ait décidé, les mains de Vanitas se retrouvent à caresser le dos du blond. Il laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Cependant, sa quiétude ne dure que quelques secondes : Roxas se redresse en les tenant.

-Il me semble que t'es toujours puni.

-Roxas..., geint-il d'un ton plaintif. J'aime pas, je suis pas à l'aise.

O13-20.09 hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Ce que tu me demandes là, pas te toucher...

-Tu l'as déjà fait. Dans les chiottes de la salle d'entraînement.

Vanitas ferme les yeux et se cache le visage avec les mains. Il s'en souvient parfaitement, encore une stupide lubie de ce détraqué pervers. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Roxas l'a enfermé dans une cabine avec lui, mais des gens sont entrés pendant qu'il baissait son boxer. Pour éviter de faire du bruit, il s'est mordu le poignet et a renforcé sa prise avec son autre main. Ça a été l'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie.

À ranger dans les souvenirs de stress intense.

-T'es sérieux ? C'était totalement différent.

-Shawty, dis-moi juste ce qu'il ne va pas, soupire Roxas.

B9-20.10 se redresse en position assise, ses mains le tenant en équilibre.

-Rien.

Roxas ricane face à son air buté, mais aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils ne se sont jamais pris au sérieux, pas question de commencer maintenant.

-T'aimes le sexe, mais notre dernier moment remonte à trois jours et c'était une branlette.

- _Tu_ es le plus obsédé de nous deux.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quelque chose te dérange. Dis-moi, shawty.

Vanitas garde pour lui ses tracas, néanmoins il n'évite pas le regard de son partenaire. Sans avoir honte de ce qu'il ressent, il préfère quand même éviter les moqueries s'il lui explique. Comme bien souvent, Roxas a l'air de comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

-C'est ma mission, c'est ça ?

-...

-Bien sûr que oui. T'es bizarre depuis que je t'ai dit que je devais partir. Elle ne dure que trois semaines, puis je reviens. Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe, shawty.

-C'est justement parce que je sais, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle dure plus longtemps

Roxas s'allonge à côté de lui, la tête maintenue par sa main, tandis qu'il caresse une cuisse du brun avec l'autre. Vanitas croise ses jambes en tailleur, poings serrés.

-Si tu veux que je comprenne ce que t'as, il va te falloir plus de mots. C'est normal que je te manque, tu sais.

-Ta gueule, répond-il naturellement.

Silence. Puis :

-On ne sait pas où on va, ni ce qu'on fait, pourquoi on agit comme ça alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble ? C'est quoi notre relation ? On peut aller voir ailleurs ? C'est quoi ailleurs, si on peut ? Filles, garçons ? Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre avec quelqu'un dans une relation compliquée. Je veux un truc simple, mais c'est trop te demander, bordel !?

Roxas s'appuie rapidement sur ses avant-bras, surpris que les yeux jaunes brillent pour si peu. Il se doutait que Vanitas s'interrogeait depuis un petit moment sur leur relation, mais pas qu'il y avait un aussi gros problème. Cherchant les bons mots à dire sous le regard inquisiteur de l'incantateur, il répond :

-Tu peux voir ailleurs le temps de mon absence, mais que des histoires sans lendemain. On… on sait tous les deux que tu n'iras pas voir des mecs, il n'y a que moi. Tant qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, ça me va. – Vanitas... dis-moi ce que tu veux. On ira à ton rythme, d'accord ? C'est le plus important.

Roxas le regarde dans les yeux, tout en passant lascivement sa main sur sa cuisse. Pas pour l'exciter, mais en signe de soutien. Vanitas ne sait que répondre, mais hoche finalement la tête. Il aime la façon dont Roxas s'occupe de lui et veille à son bien-être.

Un instant. Que vient-il de penser ? _Roxas s'occupe de lui et veille à son bien-être_ ? Roxas se comporte de manière un peu trop bizarre depuis qu'ils entretiennent leur relation et prend toutes les décisions quand ils sont seuls au lit. Une amie proche lui avait déjà raconté plusieurs histoires sur les relations... spéciales. Vanitas n'a aucune envie d'en faire partie.

Avant même d'avoir une pensée cohérente, il saute du lit. Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte, angoissé par l'idée que son partenaire soit dans ce milieu et l'y entraîne. Il ouvre la porte, mais une main se plaque dessus avec force pour la refermer. Il sent le souffle chaud de Roxas sur sa nuque. Bien sûr, il pourrait se retourner, le frapper et s'en aller, mais il n'a pas envie de lui faire mal.

Ils restent dans cette position un long moment, puisque Vanitas est trop fier et angoissé, et que Roxas n'a aucune raison de parler étant donné que ce n'est pas lui qui a fui. Il finit toutefois par soupirer :

-Tu viens de me prouver qu'il y a bien un autre problème. Parle maintenant.

-Putain, c'est exactement ça ! Je ne veux pas être dans une relation bizarre où t'es le dominant : t'es pas un dominant et je ne suis clairement pas un soumis ! Je ne veux pas d'une relation malsaine dans le genre SM, t'as compris ? Je n'en ai aucune putain d'envie ! T'es là à diriger tout, tu profites de mon corps sans que je dise rien et tu crois que je suis d'accord pour cette merde ? Arrête tes conneries, je ne veux pas de ça. Tu me donnes pas d'ordre, je ne suis pas ton soumis. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une chaîne au cou ou avec un gode queue de chien dans le cul ! T'as même pas intérêt en m'amener dans ton monde de dépravés sexuels, Strife, c'est clair ?

Sa dernière phrase est chuchotée, mais son ton glacial et la lueur jaune assassine dans son regard promettent qu'il ne fera pas que crier si Roxas franchit le pas. Il se retourne presque pour lui adresser une œillade méchante et dorée. Très bien, la vraie couleur est annoncée. Roxas souffle, mais n'enlève pas sa main qui garde la porte fermée.

-Shawty...

-Putain, m'appelle pas _shawty_ , c'est pour les filles, gronde Vanitas. Ne me dis pas qu'on n'est pas dans une relation malsaine après ça.

- _Vanitas_ , on n'est pas dans une relation SM ou malsaine. Je ne dirige pas tout, mais on est tellement perdus qu'un de nous doit guider l'autre. Que tu portes ton masque de mâle dominant quand on est dehors, je peux comprendre. Mais t'es tellement habitué à l'avoir à cause de tes précédentes relations que c'est difficile pour toi quand je veux te l'enlever. T'as le droit d'être toi-même. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je laisse mes pulsions libres. Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser...

Roxas se penche en avant, mais le brun détourne la tête. Bien que blessé par le geste, il ne montre rien et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il en profite pour respirer son odeur afin de se redonner du courage.

-Je t'embrasse. Si j'ai envie de te toucher, je te touche.

De sa main libre, il caresse la joue de son partenaire, puis la descend lentement, appréhendant un quelconque rejet. Elle passe par son cou, puis son torse sans mettre de pression sur ses tétons. Vanitas respire profondément en la sentant glisser sur ses côtes puis sur son ventre. Des souvenirs en rafale lui traversent l'esprit et il se retient de sourire ; avant Roxas, il ne s'imaginait pas avoir autant de plaisir juste avec le ventre.

Quand le blond retire ses doigts avant de frôler son boxer, Vanitas est frustré et les rattrape aussitôt, la gorge serrée. Ils se regardent dans les yeux sans rien dire de longues secondes. Puis sans qu'ils sachent comment, ils se retrouvent au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre la raison.

Roxas s'éloigne légèrement pour finir ce qu'il disait. Bien qu'il s'en moque éperdument, ce n'est pas le cas de Vanitas : il doit parler pour éviter qu'à son retour il se soit lassé et trop torturé l'esprit pour vouloir continuer quelque chose.

-Si par dépravé sexuel, tu comprends affection, attraction et intérêt envers toi, alors oui, je le suis. Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire sans coucher ensemble. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Vanitas.

-D'accord.

-... D'accord ? S'étonne Roxas.

-Oui. Maintenant on s'embrasse.

Vanitas empoigne sa nuque pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils continuent un moment, se taquinent, rigolent, racontent des choses, s'amusent, se contentent d'être eux. Ils ne veulent pas se disputer pour le peu de temps qu'il leur reste ensemble.

(-Roxy, tu boites ?

-J'ai dormi par terre.

Il l'a fait.)

* * *

Le jour du départ est arrivé. Roxas boucle son grand sac de sport, ne laissant que peu de choses dans leur compartiment. De toute façon, quand ils ont été forcés d'emménager ensemble, Roxas a laissé beaucoup d'affaires dans son sellier afin de n'avoir que le strict minimum avec lui, donc il n'avait quasiment rien en arrivant. En plus de ça, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour que Vanitas reste après son départ. Sans doute vont-ils se revoir de temps en temps, mais rien d'autre.

Malgré toute sa lenteur, avant vingt-trois heures il a fini. Il est assis devant son sac et réfléchit. Il songe au fait qu'il va vivre son rêve, voyager dans plusieurs mondes loin du sien pour faire ce qu'il fait de mieux, rencontrer beaucoup de gens, et que peut-être... Les choses vont changer avec Vanitas. Il voudrait continuer à le voir. C'est injuste.

-Tu as fini ?

-M'oui...

Vanitas s'avance vers lui, puis pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Roxas couine quand il le sent bousiller ses trapèzes.

-Arrête !

-Non, c'est la dernière fois que je peux te toucher avant longtemps, alors souffre en silence !

-Tu peux pas être plus délicat ? Se plaint le plus jeune en remontant ses épaules.

Vanitas ricane, bien décidé à l'embêter un moment. Roxas finit par se dégager et s'en suit une petite bagarre. Sans surprise, B9-20.10 l'emporte en l'emprisonnant sous son bras. Il maintient sa tête et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec son poing.

-Abandonne !

-Oui, c'est bon, je déclare forfait, lâche-moi !

Il le pousse au sol sans le ménager. Roxas grimace et se tord en sentant le dur sol contre son dos, se néanmoins calme quand il sent un joli fessier sur son ventre. Il croise le regard moqueur du porteur, qui passe une main dans sa chevelure.

Rapidement, l'ambiance change. Ils laissent place à ce qu'ils veulent vraiment : profiter de la présence de l'autre. Il descend jusqu'à sa joue, perdu dans ses yeux azur. Roxas attrape lentement son poignet pour le serrer et caresser avec son pouce. Avec l'aide sa main droite, il se relève pour être presque à la même hauteur.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Cette phrase est comme le signal de départ. Ils se sautent dessus et s'embrassent. Ils se collent l'un à l'autre comme pour ne former qu'un. Ils se frottent lascivement pour avoir davantage de contacts. Les vêtements ne les gênent pas malgré leur besoin soudain. Ils fourragent leurs cheveux sans se soucier de l'allure qu'ils ont. C'est bestial, c'est fort, ça n'a aucun sens, c'est eux.

Roxas retourne la situation, mais Vanitas ne se laisse pas faire. Ils roulent d'un côté, puis de l'autre, ne cessant de s'embrasser uniquement pour prendre de l'air. Ils halètent dans la bouche de leur partenaire, mais les bruits qu'ils font les excitent mutuellement.

D'une pulsion, O13-20.09 pose une main sur la chute de rein du brun. Il grogne presque de plaisir quand il sent celle de Vanitas faire de même. À présent, peu importe qui est dessous, ils se déhanchent à la recherche de plus de frictions. Ils ne retiennent aucun gémissement, grognement, ou plaintes. C'en est assez des faux-semblants. Ils se veulent et se désirent plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

Vanitas parvient à décrocher sa bouche de celle de son amant avec beaucoup de mal et se retient avec peine de ressauter dessus. Il halète en voyant son expression de débauche. Leurs lèvres et leurs joues sont rougies à cause de leur précédent échange. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune pour le contrôler.

-Roxas..., souffle-t-il.

-Quoi ?

 _Tu vas me manquer. Je penserai fort à toi. Ne m'oublie pas. Je ne peux pas rester sans toi, je suis accroc. Ne pars pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Restons enfermés tous les deux pendant au moins cent ans. Que demain ne vienne jamais. Kidnappe-moi. Baisons comme des fous. Je vais devenir dingue sans te sentir. Pour qui je vais cuisiner si tu t'en vas ? Dis-moi que je vais te manquer. J'aime ton odeur. Tu me rends fou._

-... Fais ton sac, annonce-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

-Mais je l'ai fini.

Vanitas se lève pour libérer le blond. Ce dernier le dévisage, puis frotte ses cheveux en signe d'incompréhension. Il soupire, mais retourne devant l'objet de ses malheurs. Il l'observe longuement, avant d'enlever le sweat-shirt qu'il porte souvent quand il traîne et qu'il ne veut pas s'habiller. Il regarde alors le brun, assis à sa gauche.

-Tiens, je ne vais pas en avoir besoin.

-Strife, t'auras froid.

-Vanitas, fais pas chier et remets-le dans l'armoire pendant mon absence au pire.

Après quelques secondes, il l'accepte. Vanitas se lève, va dans sa chambre, puis revient avec son écharpe pourpre et noir. Il l'enroule autour de son cou et serre fièrement un peu trop à la fin. Roxas toussote mais la défait bien vite pour ne pas étouffer.

-Il fait froid à Disney, tu vas te peler les couilles, bâtard.

-Dans ce cas-là, faudrait que tu m'accompagnes, t'es une bouillotte.

 _Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui..._

-T'es super froid, ce sera ta faute si je suis malade après.

-Je me ferai un réel plaisir de prendre ta température.

-Dégage Strife.

Roxas fait tout l'inverse en lui volant un baiser. Il rigole quand Vanitas le repousse gentiment avec sa main. Il va jusqu'à l'armoire du brun pour récupérer deux tee-shirts et les range dans son sac, qu'il ferme, non sans être nostalgique. Il n'a pas encore quitté le compartiment, mais l'idée que ça se produise fait qu'il est déjà en manque.

Dans une petite heure et trois quarts, un membre de son unité viendra le chercher pour partir au point de rendez-vous. Ils passent le temps restant à se dorloter dans le lit de Vanitas qui a connu leur premier ébat. Roxas fait tout pour qu'il s'endorme avant son départ, mais le brun refuse avec véhémence.

-Vanitas, ça va m'arracher le cul de devoir te quitter si t'es réveillé. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

-Triste ? Tu te surestimes largement. J'ai entendu dire que s'endormir avec quelqu'un et constater qu'il n'est pas là le lendemain, est une horrible sensation. Très peu pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

-Prends-moi pour un bébé, sale trou !

Vanitas lui met un coup dans l'épaule en rigolant légèrement, mais ils savent tous deux qu'ils seront touchés par le départ de l'adolescent. Ils s'embrassent du bout des lèvres. Roxas va pour approfondir, mais son portable vibre. Il se redresse en vitesse pour pouvoir l'enlever, et après un coup d'œil sur l'écran, il perd toute sa gaieté.

-C'est l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Même pas en rêve.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, tu _n'es pas_ le patron.

Vanitas se chausse rapidement, bien décidé à rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui. Roxas prend son sac, met les languettes sur son épaule et ils se rendent ensemble jusqu'aux escaliers. Arrivés devant les portes de leur bâtiment, ils ne sont pas surpris de voir une voiture attendre.

-Tu t'arrêtes là.

-Non.

-Tu vas attraper froid, putain, j'ai pas envie !

Roxas tape du pied par terre, avant de se tourner vers lui, frustré. Il ne trouve qu'un sentiment pour exprimer toute sa peine : la colère.

-Vanitas, reste là ! T'aurais pas dû m'accompagner jusqu'ici, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux même pas t'embarquer avec moi, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie là, tout de suite : rester ! Sauf que je ne peux pas, ça me déchire, mais j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ni à moi, ni à mon unité ! Et toi, t'es là avec tes grands yeux jaunes, ton caractère de merde, tes mauvaises habitudes et ton air sexy « baisons comme des bêtes, tu ne regretteras pas » ! Comprends que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes, parce que c'est moi qui vais pleurer de pas pouvoir t'emmener avec moi !

Vanitas n'a pas le temps de placer un mot qu'une langue pénètre son antre humide à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il ne peut que gémir de plaisir et de colère quand il se sent tripoter de cette manière qui leur ressemble, puis plaquer contre la porte du bâtiment. Il accroche presque ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais un klaxon les arrête.

Tout en se séparant, ils grognent de mécontentement. Roxas l'embrasse du bout des lèvres – _Attends-moi_ – avant de rejoindre son partenaire.

Quand Vanitas se couche cette nuit-là, son lit est bien trop grand et froid pour lui. Il n'a jamais serré un sweat-shirt aussi longtemps et fort de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le trajet de Final World jusqu'à Disneyland dure longtemps, Roxas a dû arriver à dix heures. Autrement dit quinze, heure locale. Et pendant trois semaines, ce sera un silence radio total. Vanitas est fier de lui, car il n'y a pas tant de porteur qui peuvent partir aussi souvent. Pour la peine, il garde son sweat-shirt tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il attend devant son portable une bonne partie de la journée, puis va se doucher. Il regarde des bêtises à la télé, avant d'opter pour des cartoons. La meilleure chose du monde.

Le soir venu, il commande des pizzas parce qu'il n'est tout bonnement pas motivé pour préparer quelque chose. Il se sent vide et épuisé, mais n'a pourtant rien fait de son premier jour tout seul mis à part porter cette chose et lézarder. Ce qui n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec le départ de Roxas, hein. Clairement.

Vanitas a toujours eu le sommeil léger. Du moins, il l'a quand quelque chose le tracasse, alors il n'a pas dormi de la nuit en attendant un éventuel appel de ce crétin de Roxas ; rien. À son réveil, il n'en a aucun de raté. Il veut juste empailler ce sale gamin.

Les vacances ne durent pas davantage, car Xehanort fils lui a trouvé un bon emploi du temps. Quelques repérages par-ci, des chasses par-là, des pistages en plus et le reste du temps, il doit aller s'entraîner avec son unité, alors qu'il les déteste cordialement.

Trois jours ont passé et toujours pas de nouvelles de ce connard arrogant. Mais si son humeur se dégrade, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport. Lorsqu'il a fait sa première mission aussi loin, il n'a communiqué avec personne, pas même Sora, même s'il sait que Terra, Aqua, Ven et Lea, qui était avec eux à cette époque, avaient pu contacter leurs familles. Monsieur Roxas Strife préfère et a le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son cher jumeau, et le journal de l'école laisse fuiter quelques informations sur l'état de son unité, avec quelques photos à l'appui. Un malheureux SMS n'est pas trop demandé, sans déconner.

* * *

Une semaine après son départ, Vanitas n'a toujours pas quitté le compartiment qu'il paye seul et constate que le sweat-shirt perd son odeur bien trop vite. Il retourne dans la chambre pour s'allonger dans les draps, mais ils n'ont aucune senteur particulière. De toute façon, Roxas passait plus de temps dans sa chambre que dans la sienne à la fin. En peine d'espoir, il fouille dans ses armoires, car il n'a jamais osé jusqu'à présent. Là, il sourit.

 _Ce sale enfoiré..._

Roxas a mis en boule des vêtements qu'il portait souvent avec le plaid beige qu'il utilisait pour se reposer. Il a tout laissé là en sachant que Vanitas viendrait. Quel beau salaud. Il ne l'appelle pas, mais pense à lui laisser des souvenirs sensoriels. Cet enfoiré le connaît bien en fait.

Vanitas planque le sweat sous le tas, prend un tee-shirt blanc, puis se dirige vers sa chambre. Il doit aller s'entraîner pour l'heure, mais dès qu'il finit cette corvée, il a une visite à faire qui le met déjà de bonne humeur.

L'entraînement est facile, Vanitas doit faire apparaître tous les nescients de base qu'il veut. Le sol de la salle se couvre de noir, puis des innondeurs apparaissent pour attaquer les autres membres de son unité. Bras croisés, Vanitas attend patiemment que les choses deviennent sérieuses. À cause de sa nature d'incantateur les entraînements travaillent plus sa concentration, sa patience et son endurance, alors que les trois autres en face peuvent améliorer toutes leurs compétences. Pour chaque nescient détruit, une légère douleur pique son for intérieur, alors qu'il les sent revenir en lui. Bon sang, qu'il les déteste. Aucun incantateur n'en n'a jamais parlé, c'est même un secret qui pourrait se retourner contre eux, mais il sent la destruction de chaque créature créée, plus il doit se concentrer pour l'engendrer, plus il souffre de sa perte.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Vanitas crée des griffeurs et des écorcheurs pour varier un peu. Leur présence en grand nombre ne le fatigue pas une seconde, c'est même ennuyant. La seule chose qui le chiffonne est que si Aquai et Terra s'échauffent doucement, ce n'est qu'une promenade de santé pour Ventus. Sans aucune difficulté, le blond élimine ses créatures une à une, malgré une fréquence plus élevée que celle des deux autres concernant les attaques.

Très bien, c'est l'heure de compliquer les choses. Ni une ni deux, il envoie le niveau au-dessus pour chacun d'entre eux, appréciant qu'ils mettent plus de temps pour s'en débarrasser. Mis à part ça, il a l'impression de perdre son temps, de ne pas s'améliorer, c'est ridicule. Voir Ventus lui rappelle Roxas et ça ne l'aide pas.

-Est-ce là tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Que... ?

Son corps bouge tout seul : keyblade en main, il porte un coup à la personne derrière lui, surpris de ne pas l'avoir sentie. Des nescients se matérialisent à ses côtés, prêts à attaquer quiconque s'est approché.

-Maître Xehanort ? S'étonne-t-il en le voyant plus loin, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

-Est-ce donc tout ce que tu peux faire ? Se moque-t-il.

-C'est un entraînement.

- _Leur_ entraînement, qu'en est-il du tien ? Je te laisse seul trois mois et voilà ce que tu deviens.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

Un rire sardonique lui répond. La panique monte en lui. Quelque chose n'est pas normal dans le comportement de Maître Xehanort, qui n'est clairement pas venu pour voir ses progrès mais pour un rappel à l'ordre. Son fils se serait-il plaint ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, Maître Xehanort s'est déjà volatilisé, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer d'il ne sait trop où. Des nescients bien plus forts et agressifs apparaissent à ses côtés, libérant la voie à de nombreux sous-niveau en colère qui vont attaquer Aqua, Terra et Ventus plus loin, qui doivent sans doute se demander ce qu'il se passe.

 _Derrière !_ Parant à la dernière seconde l'attaque surprise, ses créatures sautent aussitôt sur le vieil homme pour arracher son sourire malveillant et moqueur. Vanitas tente de porter un coup dans sa direction, mais se fait repousser avec un coup de magie.

-Tu peux mieux faire, Vanitas ! As-tu oublié ce que tu es ?

Il va lui montrer ce qu'il peut faire sans lui. Les yeux luisant d'un jaune vif, une horde de nescients primitifs apparaît pour s'en prendre au vieillard bien trop en forme. Malgré son assaut déchaîné, le maître n'a aucun mal à les esquiver ou même les évincer, bien qu'il doive s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour le faire.

 _Encore, il lui en faut plus !_

-Vanitas, mon pauvre petit, qu'es-tu donc devenu ?

Silence ! La rage au ventre, ses plus puissants et dévastateurs nescients passent le portail qu'il a créé derrière lui pour s'attaquer à son maître qu'il peine à localiser.

-T'éprendre pour le porteur O13.20-09 t'a rendu bien faible.

La voix murmurée dans son dos lui glace le sang. Comment peut-il être au courant de son histoire avec Roxas, alors qu'ils n'en ont parlé à personne ? Maître Xehanort n'était pas là pendant la période où il s'est lié à Roxas, pourquoi le sait-il ?

-Vanitas, as-tu oublié ce que tu es ?

Une main agrippe sa tête et le soulève du sol sans mal, alors que quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve les pieds dans le vide, hors de portée de ses nescients serviables. La salle d'entraînement n'est plus reconnaissable avec ses créatures partout.

-Non…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es, Vanitas ? Dis-le.

Non, il n'est plus cette chose maintenant. Il a changé, est plus fort, bien meilleur et supérieur à elle.

-Vanitas, qu'est-ce que tu es, qui te rend si spécial ?

Son cœur bat à toute allure, ses yeux sont fermés sous la douleur autour de son crâne et au fond de son être. Ses fidèles nescients tentent de l'atteindre pour le sauver, s'agrippant aux murs pour se projeter ou coopérant entre eux, mais Maître Xehanort les élimine sans problème. Chaque perte fait saigner ce qu'il est.

-Vanitas, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demande encore son maître, resserrant ses doigts.

Il n'en peut plus de cette douleur, qu'elle cesse… Il sait quoi faire pourtant, mais ne veut pas s'y résigner. Vanitas vaut mieux que ça, la présence de Roxas dans sa vie l'a amélioré.

-Réponds, Vanitas : qu'es-tu ?

 _Il n'en peut plus…_

-Une horde d'émotions négatives..., bredouille-t-il du bout des lèvres, à bout.

Cela ne satisfait pas entièrement Maître Xehanort, qui ricane méchamment :

-Plus fort !

-Je suis une horde d'émotions négatives ! Je suis eux et ils sont moi !

-Bien…

Le décor change et à présent se tient devant lui ses nescients, ce qu'il est au plus profond. Il ne ressent rien, si ce n'est des émotions négatives, tout le reste n'est qu'illusion. Alors qu'il se sent engouffré par ce qu'il a lui-même créé, sa dernière pensée va vers Roxas.

* * *

Après cet affrontement, Vanitas Fair n'a pas enlevé son casque pendant deux semaines. Personne ne l'a vu ni senti, mais il puait les ténèbres, ses yeux brillaient en permanence d'une couleur d'or, et sa peau a eu du mal à se défaire des traces noires.

 _Roxas_ , se répète-t-il en boucle pour garder pied et ne pas sombrer sous les ordres de Maître Xehanort.

* * *

La première bouffée d'air sans ténèbres le réveille de sa transe et le sort enfin de son sommeil forcé. Le souffle court et se redressant d'un seul coup, Vanitas est totalement désorienté et ignore où il se trouve.

-Il est réveillé ! S'exclame une voix qu'il connaît bien.

Haletant pour reprendre une respiration qu'il veut normal, il commence à discerner les couleurs autour de lui, loin de la froideur du noir dans lequel il a été plongé si longtemps. Quelqu'un de lumineux tient une de ses mains avec la sienne, tandis que la deuxième caresse son dos, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

-Vanitas, tu vas bien ?

Cette voix… Ses sens sont encore brouillés par l'effet du casque, c'est étouffant et énervant.

-C'est moi, c'est Sora. T'es en sécurité, d'accord ? Kairi t'a réveillé, comme la dernière fois, ça va aller.

Vanitas a souvent honte de la façon de laquelle il a fait amis avec quelques membres de l'unité Kingdom. Maître Xehanort l'avait puni et l'avait fait porter son casque cinquante heures, mais Vanitas avait voulu faire le malin et prouvait qu'il tiendrait plus longtemps. Résultat des courses, une princesse de cœur (les opposés fondamentaux des Incantateurs) avait éliminé les ténèbres autour de lui pour le sauver. Depuis, il les appréciait énormément.

Reprenant lentement sa respiration, il arrive enfin à se calmer. La dernière fois, il lui avait fallu bien deux heures pour s'en remettre, mais là ? Grand mystère.

C'est pour cette raison, que Vanitas se retrouve la tête dans le cul trois jours plus tard, dans son lit. La sensation est identique à lorsqu'il décuve après des deux énormes fêtes au cours desquelles il aurait bu, bu, bu, bu... et beaucoup fumé. Bon sang, c'est affreux. Pendant une période, il passait plus de temps avec son casque que sans, puis Xehanort fils a récupéré son unité et ne le torture plus pour le plaisir.

Le visage qu'il voit en premier est celui de celle qu'il considère le plus comme une meilleure amie.

-Salut Kairi…, dit-il d'une voix grave et enrouée.

-Salut Granitas, répond-elle, allongée à côté de lui, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

La seule personne de qui il accepte les surnoms étrange.

-Quel ouragan t'amène entre mes humbles mains, Incantateur ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme connerie pour être contraint à porter le casque, en d'autres termes.

-T'as l'air en forme, Princesse.

-Les vacances, l'ami.

Elle s'étire en se laissant tomber dans le lit. Vanitas n'a pas la force de faire plus qu'un faible sourire, la transition le vide toujours de ses forces, encore plus quand c'est une Princesse de cœur qui le fait, bien que ce soit plus rapide et moins dangereux, que d'attendre que les ténèbres le quittent.

-T'es chez toi, Vanité. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-À boire.

-J'apporte ça de suite.

Il ferme les yeux en la sentant quitter le grand lit. Il est prêt à parier qu'ils sont à Traverse Town, l'unité Kingdom affectionne particulièrement cette ville, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. D'autant plus que les propriétés de cette ville lui permettent de se rétablir plus facilement que s'il avait été à la Contrée du départ ou n'importe quelle ville.

Vanitas frissonne, puis met sa tête sous son oreiller. Cette sensation de gueule de bois est la pire chose du monde. Tous les bruits sont décuplés à la puissance cent, même les moindres. Après quelques minutes, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis sent le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Kairi. Il grogne de mécontentement.

-Je meurs..., se plaint-il.

-Tiens, du thé.

-Oh naan...

-Tu n'avais pas précisé, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. J'ai mis de quoi soulager tes maux.

Il ne répond pas, se redresse et s'appuie contre la tête de lit pour prendre la tasse en main, avant de la porter à ses lèvres en soufflant dessus. Heureusement qu'elle n'a rien dit à Sora et Riku, sinon ils seraient déjà là pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mon chef d'unité va nous détruire la gueule quand il saura ce qu'on a fait.

-C'est ma faute.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-On s'y habitue vite et si c'était à refaire, on le referait, Vanity.

Bon sang, il est tellement heureux de les compter comme ses amis. Les jours suivants le port du casque, il est compliqué pour lui de former des phrases trop longues, mais Kairi ne lui en veut pas et lui laisse le temps nécessaire.

Quand il finit sa tasse, Vanitas la rend à la demoiselle et se rallonge. Il ne dit rien en la voyant se remettre à côté de lui, ne laissant que la lampe de chevet allumé, signe de l'heure bien tardive. Bon sang, il est tellement heureux.

Alors qu'il la croyait endormie, elle parle :

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec un certain blond parti à Disney ?

Trop pertinente. Il soupire, mais hoche quand même la tête. Elle acquiesce à son tour, attristée quand elle comprend que son maître est juste une ordure.

-Je pensais que ça te passerait, qu'il serait une lubie, dit-elle. Depuis Xion, t'as plus de vraies relations.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, soupire-t-il.

-Il est en plein MLD, tu te sens prêt de passer autant de temps sans le voir ?

MLD : mission longue durée, car elles sont officiellement prévues pour durer trois semaines, mais s'éternise en général.

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Kairi ne perd toujours pas son air soucieux, presque inquiète pour lui...

-Raconte, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas facile pour le porteur comme situation. Avoir des penchants gays pour un hétéro confirmé jusqu'à la moelle n'est clairement pas simple.

-À boire, demande-t-il d'abord.

Cette fois, Kairi lui donne un grand verre d'eau que Vanitas boit de moitié d'une seule gorgée, perdu dans ce qu'il doit faire. Quand il a réussi à organiser ses idées, il répond du mieux qu'il peut :

-Il... m'a laissé des affaires. Je suis dingue de son odeur, il le sait.

Une pause.

-Depuis qu'il est là-bas, zéro appel, zéro message. Internet n'est pas un problème, vu comment ça fuite.

Il avale le reste du verre avant de continuer.

-Mais ce n'est pas le problème... On ne sait pas où on va. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une sale relation avec lui.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Son ton n'est pas méchant ou agressif. Elle est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il entend par là. Chacun a son avis sur les relations spéciales, elle ne s'offusque plus quand des gens l'insultent à cause de ce qu'elle fait de son corps.

-Aucune idée... il me protège, j'ai l'impression. Il prend toutes les décisions et agit comme... Hum, l'adulte ?

-T'aimes quand il se comporte ainsi ?

Il réfléchit, avant de donner une réponse qu'il juge comme convenable :

-J'en sais rien. C'est cool des fois, on délire bien.

-Tu te comportes comment avec lui ?

-Normal. Je me prends juste moins la tête. Des fois, on s'arrache la gueule et je lui mets la misère parce que je suis le boss.

-Hm, prétentieux.

Il sourit en fermant les yeux, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller confortable, sans nier les accusations.

-Où est le problème alors ?

-Il prend soin de moi.

Elle hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Tu voudrais qu'il te crache à la gueule ?

-Non plus mais…

Il doit prendre sa respiration et ralentir, parler de Roxas a nécessité un effort qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire, même si les mots lui viennent naturellement. Ses respirations lourdes n'affolent pas Kairi, elle attend patiemment qu'il se remette.

-Dès que j'ai un problème, il va s'assurer que j'aille bien et je dois lui dire. Avec Xion, j'étais pas comme ça. Tu m'avais parlé d'un truc similaire, dis-moi si je suis dans cette merde.

Il ferme les yeux, toussotant doucement à cause de l'effort, alors que Kairi l'observe. Une étrange lumière brille dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle se frotte les paupières, pour la faire disparaître. Il sait qu'elle veut utiliser la magie pour l'aider, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer le processus.

-Je vois de quoi tu parles. Roxas a l'air d'avoir des penchants dom : prendre sur lui tes craintes, veiller à te satisfaire sur plusieurs plans... Mais ce n'est pas un mode de vie, Gravité, si t'en as pas besoin, il va arrêter. Le truc c'est que tu l'incites à continuer, j'ai l'impression.

-Jamais dit de faire ça, répond-il.

-Alors il veut juste bien faire. Il n'a pas forcément envie que tu le jettes.

-Avec sa bouche, pas de risque.

-Maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de malsain entre vous, explique-moi votre problème relationnel.

Elle lève la tête pour le regarder, grand sourire aux lèvres. Vanitas pousse un énorme soupir, mais ne répond pas de suite. Kairi profite de son besoin de répit pour à nouveau faire du thé. Lorsqu'elle revient et qu'elle constate que le désarroi de Vanitas n'a pas changé en ennui, elle comprend que quelque chose cloche.

-Tu ne connais pas votre relation, devine-t-elle, désolée.

-On sait pas où on va, ni ce qu'on est.

Il attrape la tasse tendue, profitant de l'occasion pour reposer sa gorge, puis souffle sur le liquide beaucoup trop chaud.

-On devait en parler, mais on reporte ça à plus tard. C'est comme un sex-friend, la vraie baise en moins.

-Tu crois qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Si lui a le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, ça signifie que Roxas aussi. Il boit une gorgée, songeur. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Peu importe à quel point Roxas s'intéresse à lui, il reste un mec avec des besoins sexuels.

Il va commettre un meurtre ou vomir de dégoût. C'est peut-être le thé.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il a dit que je pouvais si c'était sans lendemain.

-Hum, tu sais Vahiné, je connais les gens qui s'occupent du journal de l'école. J'ai fait une compilation qui va te plaire sur ton copain.

Elle se redresse pour récupérer son portable sur la table de chevet. Tout en chantonnant, elle récupère ce qu'elle cherche, quand elle trouve, elle lui met sous les yeux, avec un sourire malicieux. Vanitas hausse un sourcil : toutes les relations que Roxas a eues depuis qu'il est entré à la contrée.

-En quoi ça doit me plaire qu'il soit sorti avec toutes ces sales putes ?

-Jaloux à ce que je vois, c'est peut-être ce qui t'a fait manquer le point important : ce ne sont que des rumeurs, pas une seule n'est vraie.

Il lit tout ce qu'il y a sur le site concernant les demoiselles. En effet, pas une n'a été confirmée. C'est étrange, pourquoi il n'est sorti avec aucune alors que certaines sont vraiment pas mal ?

-Donc ?

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les minous. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il sait comment agir avec un mec ?

-J'y crois pas.., fait-il surpris. Putain.

-Je pense qu'il a souvent perverti des hétéro avec des fellations, pour compenser il a dû prendre l'habitude de satisfaire son copain par tous les moyens possibles ; d'où son côté pervers en partie. Son premier copain a dû être un excellent dom et Roxas se comporte de la même façon parce qu'il est un peu dom.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?

Vanitas ricane de dépit : Roxas a déjà couché avec des mecs, il doit penser quoi de lui ? Il doit être un pauvre novice à côté d'eux ! Bordel…

-J'ai perdu mon statut de bon coup...

Kairi soupire de lassitude.

-Garde ton ego mal placé, merci. Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a peu de chance que lui aille voir ailleurs.

Vanitas l'observe dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. L'instant suivant, ils regardent les vidéos qui ont fuité sur les unités Days, Memories et Organization, les trois à être parties ensemble. Quand ils tombent sur une où des crétins de Days avec Roxas parlent du plan de séduire une fille de Disney, Vanitas serre la mâchoire et crispe ses poings. Il respire plus fort que d'habitude, les lèvres pincées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils terminent une courte vidéo de Roxas avec une fille plus loin, que Kairi capte son malaise. Elle jette son portable au bout du lit, puis se met à chantonner des bêtises. Le regard que lui lance Vanitas l'incite à fermer sa bouche. Dans peu de temps, il va fracasser quelque chose.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce salaud de Roxas ait déjà embrassé une fille alors que ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'il est partie. Quel enfoiré. Et lui qui attend son appel comme un bon toutou, mais qu'il aille crever sur la route, ce connard. Il n'a même pas intérêt à revenir vers lui sans une bonne excuse. Ça va trente seconde de le prendre pour un con.

Vanitas veut rageusement finir sa tasse de thé d'un coup, mais se brûle la langue à la place. Kairi lui tapote gentiment le dos, le rallonge et lui donne une manette pour lui changer les idées. Vanitas passe le reste de la journée sous la couette en train de jouer à des jeux de combats ou de sports avec Kairi. Il ne rallume pas son portable, puisqu'il a décidé que ça ne servait à rien : il n'a juste aucune envie d'être en contact avec l'extérieur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il va subir sa remontrance auprès de Xehanort fils. Mais s'il a envie de frapper tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui et qu'une photo de Roxas a encore fuité ça n'a juste aucun lien.

-Vanitas, tu vas bien ?

Vient lui demander Aqua dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils ont un travail à faire par unité. En général, Vanitas se met dans un coin de la pièce et active le mode muet, n'ayant aucune envie de parler avec ses camarades, une aversion réciproque. Toutefois, Aqua ose venir jusqu'à lui pour une fois et lance la conversation.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il voit les garçons les observer d'un œil curieux, bien que méfiant et dubitatif.

-Non, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu as porté ton casque pendant deux semaines, même avec nous, et tu avais disparu depuis cinq jours…

Il fronce les sourcils, est-ce qu'elle voulait s'entraîner dernièrement ? Vanitas n'a pas pu participer aux sessions et ça lui fait une belle jambe.

-Et ? Il te fallait quelque chose de moi ?

Elle a l'air déconcertée par sa question, jette un regard derrière auprès de ses amis, avant d'à nouveau l'observer.

-Est-ce que... _tu vas bien_ ?

Aucun sens, pourquoi est-ce que son état l'intéresse ?

-Si tu veux savoir si je suis opérationnel pour les entraînements, la réponse est oui.

-Non Vanitas, tu ne comprends pas : _je m'inquiétais pour toi_.

Vanitas ne répond pas, alors elle soupire et s'en va avec les autres. Il l'a toujours joué solo, ça ne va pas commencer à changer maintenant. Il ne croit pas ce mensonge un instant.

* * *

Alors que c'est le beau milieu de la nuit, un bruit le dérange dans son sommeil. Vanitas grogne, pas content de se faire réveiller. Il déteste ça, surtout quand il n'a que cinq heures au compteur. Certes, il lui arrive de dormir beaucoup moins que ça en mission, mais là il est en repos (aheum!). Il geint de mécontentement en cherchant à tâtant son portable. Quand il le trouve, il a raté l'appel.

-Putain...

Il se laisse retomber face contre oreiller, dégouté d'avoir été réveillé. Il est de nouveau dans le double compartiment qu'il partageait, la dernière fois qu'il y a dormi semble lointaine... Il l'allume, mais referme les yeux devant la forte luminosité. Il vibre à nouveau, affichant un visage qu'il ne voit pas très bien. Il décroche, puis le porte à son oreille.

« Hum... allô ? »

« Salut Shawty, je te réveille ? »

Vanitas se redresse d'un coup, bien réveillé. Il regarde l'appelant. Son cœur rate un battement en reconnaissant son blond préféré, avant que le rythme s'accélère d'un seul coup. Bien qu'il soit content de l'entendre, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir. Il s'appuie contre ses oreillers.

« Vanitas ? »

« Hum oui, c'est moi... », Répond-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il se frotte les paupières. Il entend Roxas soupirer de soulagement.

« Je te dérange pas trop ? »

« Tiens, tu te rappelles que j'existe ? »

Sa voix est bien évidemment très sarcastique.

« Aïe. Tu m'en veux ? »

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Sans doute. Certainement. Bien sûr. Pas vraiment. Vanitas est perdu entre le plaisir d'enfin entendre sa voix et l'envie violente de l'envoyer chier de l'herbe. Il ne digère toujours pas qu'il l'ait oublié pendant vingt-six jours. VINGT-SIX FOUTUS LONGS JOURS, même s'il n'en a senti que douze. Quel salaud fait cette merde après l'avoir sauvagement et langoureusement embrassé contre un ascenseur ? Roxas peut aller se faire foutre.

« Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? »

« Vanitas, écoute... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si t'embrassais des inconnues et tirais ton coup ! »

Il faut qu'il se calme et d'urgence, mais Vanitas a toujours confondu jalousie et colère. Il serre les dents. Toute sa rancœur et sa verve ressortent à présent.

« Vanitas... »

« N'essaye pas de mentir ou crois-moi, j't'éclate la gueule à ton retour. »

« Shawty… »

« Il me semblait qu'on avait établi que ce surnom n'était plus possible. »

« Oui… oui, désolé. Est-ce que Vanie est acceptable ? En attendant de trouver mieux. »

« Ça devrait aller. »

« Comme je disais, _Vanie_ , j'étais jamais seul. On est cinq dans mon sous-groupe, comment veux-tu de l'intimité ? Quand j'ai une minute, je dois bosser mes techniques ou essayer de rester en vie. »

« Un message ne tue pas. »

« Pas question. Je voulais absolument entendre ta voix, pas lire tes mots. Ça me fait mal de pas te voir, ni t'entendre quand je veux, Vanie. J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras. »

Et là, c'est l'explosion dans le cœur de Vanitas. Ou dans son ventre. Ou ses veines. Ou son cerveau. Ou partout en même temps, dans chaque cellule de son corps. C'est un véritable feu d'artifice. Il est obligé de fermer les yeux et d'éloigner son portable pour se calmer. Il a l'impression d'être un brasier ambulant. Tous ses sentiments négatifs le quittent. Comment un enfoiré comme Roxas peut lui faire ressentir tout ça ?

« Shawty, tu m'entends ? »

« Je... »

Il ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son n'arrive à passer ses cordes vocales. Seule sa respiration est audible à l'autre bout.

« T'es fatigué ? Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Pas grave. »

« Il est quelle heure, dix heure non ? »

Vanitas ricane.

« Ça se voit que t'avais pas la moyenne en maths. Il est huit heures quelque chose. »

« Et tu dors encore ? Où est passé mon Vanitas lève-tôt ? C'est le casque qui t'a déréglé ? »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils, comment est-ce qu'il peut savoir ça ?

« ...Comment t'es au courant ? »

« Mon frère, évidemment. Il me l'a dit dès le premier jour et m'a tenu informé chaque soir avec un message. J'étais terriblement inquiet pour toi. »

Son cœur va exploser à force de gonfler ainsi. Sauf que la réalité le rattrape bien vite...

« Donc t'es au courant pour ces derniers jours... »

« De quoi, que t'as disparu ? L'unité K, vraiment ? »

Vanitas ne peut même pas lui dire pourquoi, ni comment c'est arrivé puisqu'il n'a pas de souvenirs précis.

« Alors quoi, t'es parti rencarder K3.20-02 ? »

Sortir avec Kairi, et puis quoi encore ?

« Je m'en souviens pas, putain. »

Oui, il sait qu'il est con de ne pas lui dire la vérité, pas besoin de lui répéter. Il s'en veut assez tout seul, mais hors de question de divulguer un secret aussi lourd. Personne à la contrée du départ ne doit savoir qu'il vit dans les ténèbres pour amplifier ses capacités, les conséquences seraient bien trop énormes.

D'autant plus que Roxas n'est pas blanc comme neige, donc il garde pour lui ses reproches.

« C'était mieux que moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vanitas, regarde-nous. Si tu préfères les filles, je comprendrai. T'aimes les seins, tu connais mieux le corps d'une femme et tu seras le dominant. Ça va me faire mal, mais je comprendrai, tu sais. »

Vanitas n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer les larmes aux yeux. Il se masse l'arête du nez. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de la distance et de leur relation étrange. Voilà trois mois que ça dure sans qu'ils n'aient encore vraiment parlé de tout ça.

Il déconne, va-t-il sérieusement laisser Roxas partir à cause de ce qu'il est ?

« Non », tranche-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Roxas met du temps avant de réagir. Il rigole en comprenant à quoi il fait référence. Quand on sait plus où aller, le mieux est de voir ce que l'on a déjà traversé.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non, tu pars pas. Non, tu fais pas ton expérience. Non, tu m'empêches plus de te toucher. »

À présent les mots ont une autre signification. _Non, reste avec moi_. _Non, fais pas ta mission_. _Non, j'en ai marre de la distance_. Ils sont tous les deux las de cette situation. Ne pas pouvoir se toucher pendant aussi longtemps est insupportable, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Vanitas. Le tactile est tout aussi important que voir ou entendre la personne. Il veut le sentir, son odeur l'enivre.

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé avec Kairi. Non, je ne veux pas nous regarder parce qu'on est génial comme on est. Non, t'as pas le droit de douter de nous. »

« Shawty, j'ai envie de te voir. » geint Roxas.

« Moi aussi Strife. J'ai envie de te lessiver la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait à nouveau mon goût. »

« Vanie. »

« Ouais ? »

« Je bande. »

Vanitas éclate de rire, mais s'étouffe avec sa salive. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'est gênant, encore à présent. Blague ou pas, ça reste très amusant.

« Te marre pas, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« J'te jure que si ! »

« Putain, t'es un bâtard. »

Vanitas n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer faire une moue boudeuse, ses yeux d'une lueur taquine trahissant ses propos. Son ton plaintif le fait d'autant plus rire.

« T'es un obsédé, c'est pas pareil. Et j'te crois pas. »

« T'es bandant, Vanitas. »

« C'est ça d'être un sex-symbol : t'excite les foules. »

« Je sais, mas ça m'aide pas à résoudre mon problème. »

« Ta main gauche Strife. »

« Ou ta bouche. »

Vanitas pique un fard, la gorge sèche. Définitivement encore trop tôt.

« Roooxyyyyy ! »

Il perçoit le bruit d'une porte claquée contre un mur. Il fronce les sourcils.

« T'es tombé dans le trou ou quoi ? » demande une voix qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

« Ta gueule ! » répond Roxas.

« Il se branlait, ce porc. »

Des éclats de rire suivent les dires de la deuxième voix, puis Roxas soupire, agacé.

« J'suis occupé, bordel ! C'est important, cassez-vous ! »

« Assez important pour te planquer dans les chiottes ? »

« Et au cas où t'as oublié, les lieux sont pas à toi ! »

« Allez chier, salopes. » Roxas se concentre sur la discussion téléphonique : « Je te rappelle plus tard, Shawty. »

« Qui c'est _Shawty_ ? »

« Mon problème, trou du cul. »

« C'est pour ça qu – »

Un petit bruit lui signale que l'appel a coupé. Vanitas soupire en lâchant son portable sur ses jambes. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, serein. Il se sent mieux à présent, plus apaisé. Il s'enroule dans le plaid beige et se rallonge.

Son portable vibre et s'allume. Vanitas le prend pour regarder sa notification. Un MMS de Roxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui envoie, ce fichu gosse ?

« Tu me fais bander Vanitas, preuve à l'appui. »

Avec une image de son boxer déformé par une érection.

Pas de doute, ce gamin aura sa mort.

* * *

Les dix jours qui suivent, Roxas lui envoie fréquemment des messages. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'ils ne se balancent des conneries à la gueule sur leur quotidien. Malgré la distance, ils se sentent très proches. Il fait des efforts pour rattraper le temps où ils ne se parlaient pas.

Vanitas est parti pour Centra, avec l'unité Fantasy afin de les aider pour une mission, d'une humeur bien plus stable qu'avant. Il n'a plus une minute à lui, Xehanort se venge à sa façon. Il doit visiter plusieurs endroits ou personnes pour les entraîner face à des créatures comme les siennes, se montrer à différents lieux et drainer divers Nescients en lui pour les capturer. Pour ça, il doit retravailler toutes ses techniques, sorts et créations.

Malgré cela, il prend le temps entre deux de répondre à Roxas. Il sourit à chaque fois, oubliant le poids présent sur ses épaules. Ce sale gosse est comme un horrible rayon de soleil le matin. Il dérange, mais donne le sourire puisqu'il annonce le début d'une journée ensoleillée. Vanitas l'apprécie vraiment.

Voire plus.

Néanmoins, il appréhende d'une certaine façon son retour et la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront. Il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec lui, ni ce qu'ils seront l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Le 23 juillet, _enfin_. Ou le jour en rouge car Roxas revient après cinq semaines d'absence. Il arrivera dans la nuit du 22 pour s'arrêter à la Cité du crépuscule, histoire de se désinfecter des résidus de ténèbres qui peuvent encore leur coller. De là, il ira dans leur appartement ; son odeur emplira à nouveau toute la maison et il se baladera de nouveau en sous-vêtement parce qu'il fait très chaud. Bien sûr, sa chambre n'aura toujours aucune utilité. Pendant une semaine il sera là.

Quel beau programme.

Le hic ? Vanitas est à la Nécropole des keyblade. Il hait Xehanort de toutes ses forces pour ça. D'un autre côté, il préfère ça, plutôt qu'il s'aperçoive de son affection et l'oblige à remettre son casque. Au final, Roxas passe sa semaine libre loin de lui.

Quand le blond entame ses errances au sein de Fantasy world, avec sa nouvelle unité, Days, Vanitas continue ses activités professionnelles de son côté, sans jamais être dans le même endroit que lui. La colère et un fort ras-le-bol se font ressentir. Après plusieurs messages très subliminaux de vacances, Xehanort fils finit par comprendre que son protégé n'est pas une machine qu'il peut exploiter à sa guise, contrairement à Maître Xehanort.

* * *

C'est la mi-août quand Vanitas se rend aux alentours de Castle Oblivion pour faire une surprise à Roxas. Il a demandé à Xehanort fils de se débrouiller pour l'y envoyer d'une façon ou d'une autre. En attendant le retour de l'unité Days, il patiente dans l'auberge où vont toujours les porteurs. Il s'assoit sur un banc dans l'entrée, prêt à flâner, quand une enfant qui jouait plus loin vient à lui. Après de longues secondes à s'observer dans le jaune des yeux, Vanitas accepte de jouer avec cette incantateur en devenir.

À plusieurs reprises des gens entrent et sortent de l'auberge, bruyants ou discrets. À chaque fois, Vanitas fronce les sourcils, espérant trouver un regard bleu connu, mais la gamine le rassure pour qu'il continue de la divertir. Sauf que peu de temps après, c'est de fortes voix masculines qui résonnent dans le couloir.

Sur le moment, Vanitas est trop occupé à lui montrer un Inondeur pour réagir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant une vive exclamation, puis des bras le serrer et le soulever du sol qu'il percute.

-Vanitas !

Il rigole de bon cœur.

-Strife, repose-moi !

Il gigote ses bras et jambes pour être reposé sur le sol. Roxas rit, mais le secoue dans tous les sens pour l'embêter. Vanitas ne cesse de sourire. Il est tellement soulagé de le voir et de le sentir contre lui qu'il ne peut se retenir. Il ne réalise pas que quelques larmes ont coulé sur ses joues à cause de sa joie.

Quand l'adolescent remet ses pieds sur Terre, Vanitas se tourne vers lui pour serrer sa main et le prendre dans ses bras. Ils ne restent pas longtemps ainsi, de peur d'avoir l'air trop suspect.

-Gars, comment t'es arrivé là ?

-Xehanort m'a envoyé ici.

Après qu'il ait tagué une salle de réunion avec le mot 'pause'. Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

-Mec, ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir !

Roxas le reprend à nouveau contre lui et Vanitas tapote gentiment son dos. Ouais, c'est vraiment la place où il est content de se trouver.

-Vanitas…?

Il lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus électriques qui l'ont toujours conquis et hypnotisé. Alors qu'il se fige dans l'étreinte de Roxas, ce dernier s'éloigne pour regarder derrière lui. Au milieu des garçons de son unité se trouve une fille. Vanitas ignore pourquoi il n'a pas percuté plus tôt, mais oui _Days_ , c'est son unité.

-Tu connais Xion ?

-Oui, c'est…

Son ancienne copine pour qui il était prêt à mourir, avec qui il a passé trois ans merveilleux de sa vie, son ancre quand Maître Xehanort le punissait, qui l'aimait malgré qu'il était haïssable, celle qui l'a le plus soutenu alors que leur condition respective les tirait vers le bas.

-Xion, finit-il, traversé par toute sorte de sentiments.

Roxas fronce les sourcils, alors que Xion s'approche timidement de lui. Quand elle est assez près, Vanitas plaque sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Hé !

-La tite brune.

Elle rigole en repoussant sa main, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-MLD, hein ? Comment c'était ?

-Plutôt cool, absolument mémorable.

-Mieux qu'à l'époque ?

-Différente, sourit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Ils se contemplent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, pétillant d'une joie non dissimulée pour Xion, et d'une indifférence feinte pour Vanitas.

-Oh, on va faire un tour, tu viens avec nous ?

 _Avec moi_ , entend-il.

-J'te suis.

Vanitas passe devant Roxas avec un rictus, derrière la demoiselle.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Vanitas et Xion gravitent autour l'un de l'autre, plaisantant et lâchant des remarques acerbes, surtout pour le jeune homme. Ils établissent des contacts physiques, mais s'éloignent aussitôt comme brûlés par l'autre personne, en se dévisageant, puis continuent se disputer ou se cracher dessus.

Les partenaires de Xion l'appellent plus loin, alors la demoiselle lui fausse compagnie. La solitude ne dure pas bien longtemps, car Roxas ralentit le pas pour être à son niveau assez rapidement. Des papillons s'envolent lorsqu'il croise les iris bleus si connus.

-Alors Disney World, pas trop mal ?

-En tant que porteur, j'ai adoré !

-Et en tant qu'autre chose ?

-Tu m'as manqué...

Roxas sourit affectueusement, en voyant son sourcil levé.

-Et donc, qui est Xion ? Demande Roxas, curieux.

-T'es dans son unité et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

Roxas roule des yeux.

-Je veux dire, il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ? Vous avez l'air proche, mais c'est comme si vous voulez rien montrer.

Si le journal de l'école fiche et suppose les couples de tous, Vanitas et Xion n'ont pas fait de bruits. Parce qu'il est incantateur, les gens du journal savent qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à déconner sur ce sujet. Après, il est certain qu'ils ont des tonnes d'histoire à raconter sur lui avec tous les on-dit, mais rien n'a jamais fuité. C'est tout à fait normal que Roxas ne sache rien de son histoire avec Xion.

-Roxas, est-ce que tu connais la particularité de Xion ?

-Pas vraiment…? Enfin, elle arrive à imiter les techniques des gens, ce qui est super pratique.

-C'est plus que de l'imitation, elle s'approprie ce qu'ils font en absorbant ce qu'ils sont.

En voyant le regard curieux et dubitatif de Roxas, il comprend qu'il n'est pas clair un seul instant. Sans perdre patience, il tente une autre approche :

-Il existe plusieurs types de gens : les incantateurs, comme moi ; les êtres de pures lumières, à savoir les princesses de cœurs et leurs gardiens ; des gens qui ont une affinité avec les ténèbres, sans pouvoir les invoquer ou créer les créatures, comme toi ; et ceux qui absorbent tout ça, comme Xion.

Il marque l'arrêt, observant la demoiselle bien plus loin qui s'amuse avec les gens de son unité. Il sourit, rassuré qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, qu'elle ait finalement trouvé sa place.

-Je suis sorti avec elle pendant trois ans, ça s'est fini il y a deux ans. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai perdu pas mal de mauvaises habitudes.

Vanitas se droguait presque quand il portait son casque, vivait reclus et ne parlait que par nécessité aux gens. À cause de sa particularité, il a cru que Xion était comme lui la première fois qu'il l'a vue et c'est ce qui l'a attiré.

-On ne savait pas au début, mais je lui transmettais mon lien avec les ténèbres, alors qu'elle était faite pour la lumière, tu vois ? Ça la détruisait, on s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il ne culpabilise pas pour ça, car Vanitas n'éprouve pas de regrets. Quand ils ont réalisé ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se sont joyeusement noyés dedans.

-Elle a fait partie de mon unité pendant cinq semestres à cause de ça. Ordre de Maître Xehanort.

Il sourit. Au bout d'un temps, Kairi ne pouvait absolument plus s'approcher d'eux, tellement ils émanaient cette odeur infecte. À cette époque aussi, Ven se méfiait beaucoup de lui suite à l'effet néfaste qu'il avait sur Xion et grâce à sa condition de gardien, il empêchait la demoiselle de trop se perdre.

Ses amis ont joué le rôle d'amis pour les séparer et quand Xehanort fils a récupéré son unité, il a éjecté Xion chez les Days dès que possible.

-Avant de se séparer, on s'est aidés à aller mieux. On ne s'est plus reparlé dès qu'elle a rejoint l'unité D à la fin du semestre.

Roxas l'observe d'un air songeur, avant de demander doucement :

-T'étais amoureux d'elle ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-C'est du passé tout ça, on s'en branle.

Pour lever l'ambiance maussade, Vanitas passe son bras par-dessus les épaules de Roxas, le coince près de lui et pousse son index libre, préalablement humidifié à la salive, dans son oreille.

-Non ! Non pitié pas ça ! Geint le blond en essayant de s'échapper.

Riant avec machiavélisme, il ne s'arrête pas. Tous deux sont trop occupés à ensuite se battre pour voir le regard soulagé que Xion leur adresse.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir traîné en ville un moment, ils retournent à l'auberge. Ils discutent encore un peu dans le hall, puis montent se coucher au compte-goutte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Roxas et Vanitas en bas. Ils montent dans la chambre de l'incantateur puisque Roxas ne dort pas seul, puis s'installent sur le canapé au fond de la pièce.

Un silence reposant s'installe entre eux. Ils se regardent, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le blond a un sourire attendri, presque affectueux. Vanitas garde son air intrépide habituel. Ils ne savent que dire, ni quels gestes avoir l'un envers l'autre.

Leurs yeux brillent. Ils ne savent qui a fait le premier mouvement vers l'autre, mais bien vite ils s'embrassent. Roxas monte sur son aîné pour avoir le meilleur angle. Il gémit de bien-être quand il sent des mains sur ses fesses. Bien vite, ses doigts glissent sous le tee-shirt du brun.

Durant les longues minutes suivantes, ils se touchent, retracent les traits du corps de l'autre pour raviver leurs mémoires. Parler ne leur sert à rien, ils l'ont assez fait en présence des autres. Ils veulent savoir qu'ils sont à nouveau ensemble.

Quand ils étaient avec les autres plus tôt, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se frôler ou de se percuter. À chaque blague, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre. Tout était prétexte pour qu'il y ait contact entre eux. Alors maintenant, ils profitent. Ils cherchent la moindre parcelle de peau à mettre en contact avec la leur.

Bien vite, Roxas descend ses baisers dans le cou de son brun. Il ne laisse aucune trace sur sa peau douce, mais ce n'est clairement pas l'envie qui manque. Il le mordille légèrement, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour le marquer. Ses mains passent la barrière du tee-shirt pour remonter sur ses hanches.

Le contact est électrisant. Vanitas se cambre vers lui en retenant un gémissement quand il le sent effleurer un de ses tétons. Il n'a pas oublié son hypersensibilité malgré la distance et le temps passé. Ses doigts s'agrippent alors fermement à ses fesses rebondies et sa tête se cache dans son cou. Il renifle sans discrétion son odeur naturelle. Il s'enivre de lui comme jamais jusqu'à présent.

Leurs bassins bougent sans cohésion. Ils s'entrechoquent presque, ignorant tout aspect esthétique. Peu importe qu'ils ne ressemblent à rien. Ils veulent juste plus de contact. À présent, c'est une nécessité.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Vanitas se retrouve assis contre la tête de lit une place. D'une main, il caresse les cheveux de Roxas, appuyé sur ses jambes. De l'autre, il fume tranquillement sa cigarette. Les fenêtres sont ouvertes pour aérer la chambre, de sorte que la fumée ne dérange pas le plus jeune.

Roxas frotte légèrement sa jambe avec sa main. Ses yeux sont clos, mais il ne dort pas encore. Les doigts dans ses cheveux n'ont pas un effet soporifique, mais relaxant. Il se sent détendu depuis qu'ils ont fini leur ébat. Comme toujours, ils sont restés près l'un de l'autre, pour ce moment de flottement à deux.

À la fin, Vanitas se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Le silence a commencé à être gênant. Du moins pour lui, car Roxas était parfaitement à l'aise. Il s'est appuyé contre son torse, avant de descendre de ses jambes pour pouvoir mettre sa tête dessus. Puis il a attrapé la main de Vanitas pour qu'il le caresse. Alors il s'est aussitôt détendu.

À présent, ils profitent de leur quiétude.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, souffle le blond.

-Je suis content que tu me sois revenu.

Roxas sourit en réponse et se serre vers lui. Il finit par se retourner sur le dos pour regarder le brun. Ce dernier ne rougit pas, il assume pleinement ses sentiments. Roxas sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il doit parler de leur relation. Il est grand temps qu'ils aient cette fameuse discussion.

-Tu veux quoi au final, Vanie ?

Vanitas comprend sans mal de quoi il parle grâce au surnom affectif qu'il lui donne à chaque fois. Il souffle la fumée vers l'extérieur du lit, éteint sa clope, puis la laisse dans le cendrier. Il attrape ensuite la main de Roxas avec la sienne.

-Eh bien, dis-moi ce qu'on est, je te dirai si je le veux.

-J'en sais rien, Vanitas... je ne sais pas.

Dans ses yeux brille une profonde vulnérabilité. À cause de son côté confiant, Vanitas a oublié qu'il n'a que dix-neuf ans. Il connaît rien aux relations amoureuses, encore moins avec les hétéros. C'est lui l'aîné, lui qui a eu une relation de trois ans avec une autre porteuse. C'est à lui de jouer son rôle à présent. Ça marche dans les deux sens, il se doit de le rassurer.

-Viens là, Strife.

Le blond ne le fait pas répéter deux fois. Il se glisse entre ses bras, tel un enfant sans défense. Vanitas le serre fort contre lui, pour ne jamais le laisser s'en aller.

-On a une relation. On ne sait pas où elle va nous mener, ni ce que l'on s'apporte mutuellement, mais c'est nous deux maintenant. Et c'est exclusif. T'embrasses plus de connes de villages et j'évite de traîner dans le même lit qu'une autre fille.

Roxas rigole, amusé, et se tourne vers lui, grimpant presque sur ses jambes.

-Exclusif, juste nous deux ?

-Exclusif, juste nous deux, confirme-t-il.

Il scelle leur accord avec un baiser fougueux. Cette fois c'est bon, Vanitas Fair se moque bien d'être surpris dans cette position. Il serait limite heureux d'annoncer à la Terre entière qu'il a enfin une relation avec Roxas Strife.

Même si ce gosse est un obsédé pervers et un brin trop provocateur.

 _FIN_


End file.
